Human in a Mutant World
by dizi
Summary: Jenny's life has not been a bed of roses. Will the Xmen be able to help her deal with her painful past and upcoming future? OC, AU, Beast, Gambit, Wolvine and all the Xmen. Sequel to previous the Test stories.
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: Except for Jenny, all characters are owned by Marvel.

* * *

**Human in a Mutant World  
**by Dizy

* * *

Chapter 1

Henry J. McCoy was not happy and wanted to make sure the sales clerk was aware it.

"Do you mean to tell me, young woman, that you have _sold_ my book?" He asked the nervous woman behind the counter, after drawing up to his full height and looking down his nose at her.

"Well, you see sir-" she began.

"The book I specially ordered and requested your establishment to hold for me?" he continued.

"Yes, but-" she tried again.

"The book which is currently out of circulation and would be difficult, if not impossible, to acquire from other available sources?" he finished.

"Dr. McCoy, sir, you must understand we can only hold books for three weeks! It arrived here five weeks ago and you didn't come for it after numerous calls to remind you. I, myself, warned you in a voice message that we would be putting it out for the general public. As a courtesy, we even held it an extra week. We sold it yesterday. As I told you before, all I can say is I'm very sorry." the woman had obviously lost her patience.

"Can you at least inform me as to the identity of the buyer currently in possession of _my_ book?" He asked, frustration evident.

"We're not supposed to give out that sort of information." she said.

"I would be quite grateful for any information on the individual you would be willing to provide." he said, reaching for his wallet.

"I don't guess there's any harm." She snatched the twenty out of his hand. "Her name's Jenny Green. She comes in here alot."

"I appreciate your assistance." The woman was already forgotten as he mulled over the information on his way out of the specialty bookstore.

Jenny Green. The name sounded familiar but was not from any scientific circles that he was involved in. But why would someone want a research book written by Heinrik Grenislavich if they were not involved in genetic research? There weren't any other genetic researchers in Westchester that he was aware of.

It was his own fault and he knew it. He'd waited to get the book until he'd finished his last project thinking it would be safe at the bookstore. Obviously he'd made a mistake. Now, he needed to find out who Jenny Green was and get his book back. He needed that book.

Two hours later, he'd made no progress in locating her, nor remembered where he'd heard the name. None of the Green's in the phone book seemed to be the correct individual and none of his contacts had heard of her. There wasn't even a Jenny or Jennifer Green listed with the DMV. He set down the hall phone after futher frustrating himself with another useless call trying to find information on the elusive woman.

"Who is Jenny Green?" he muttered out loud.

"Whaddaya want with Jenny?" Logan asked, having heard him on his way to the kitchen.

"You know the young woman?" Hank asked, clealy surprised.

"Yeah, Jenny's a waitress at Harry's. Whatcha need her for?" Concern and confusion in his voice. As far as he knew Hank didn't hardly go to Harry's.

"She could not be the same individual, I'm sure. The Jenny Green I'm searching for is in possession of a book on genetic research by Heinrik Grenislavich which I need and I find it inconceivable a waitress at a bar would have any aptitude in the subject." He dimissed the possibility, disappointed at another dead end.

"I guess not. But she's the only Jenny Green I know of in the area. Me and Gumbo are going to Harry's for some pool after lunch, you can come with us if you want and ask her just to be sure." Logan thought it was a dead end too, but it wouldn't hurt for Hank to get out of the mansion for awhile. Who knows, maybe Jenny did have the book. Maybe she'd gotten it by accident or something.

Hank thought about it and gave in. He couldn't continue with his current project without the book and if nothing else it would be a distraction.

"Then lets get some lunch and tell Gumbo there'll be one more going to Harry's." Logan said, continuing on to the kitchen.

* * *

"Harry! Jenny here yet? Got somebody wants to meet her." Logan called to the man behind the bar as they walked in. He knew Jenny spent most of her time there even when she wasn't working. She said it felt more like home than her apartment. Harry gestured to a corner booth near the jukebox where a young woman was writing in a notebook.

She had her brown hair pulled into a pony-tail and wore jeans, a blue t-shirt, and running shoes. She didn't look old enough to work in a bar in Hank's opinion, but he knew he wasn't the best of judges. She held up a hand signaling for Remy to wait, when he walked up to the table while she finished writing. The smile she gave him as she closed the notebook tranformed her face into, though not beautiful, that of a lovely woman. That's when Hank remembered her.

She was the woman Orroro and Scott had made a deal with on Jubilee's behalf. She was the one who called to have someone pick-up the young teen when she was ready to go home or she thought Jubilee needed to leave. This was the same woman who Bishop and Remy both seemed to have some sort of protective instinct toward and Jubilee raved about. He simply hadn't connected the name and the individual he knew about with a book on genetic research.

"_Chere_, dis be Hank, he got question for you." Remy introduced them.

"Hank, Hank" she muttered with a frown. Her face cleared up. "Hey, you're the one Jubilee calls Blue. Do you get sad alot?" she teased with another smile.

He couldn't help smiling back. "It is in the nature of a sobriquet, most of which have noreasonable explanation."

Jenny laughed and gestured to the bench across from her. "Being as you don't look blue to me, I would never have guessed it was your nickname. How can I help ya? I don't have much time, my shift starts in fifteen."

"Now, don' be tellin' tales to Hank, you don' work regular shift no more, Jenny." Remy said sliding in beside Hank.

"Except when we're short handed, which we are because Michelle called in and quit. Her new boyfriend didn't like her working in a bar." She rolled her eyes at this. Jenny couldn't understand someone changing their whole life for someone else on the basis of a few dates. For her it would take much much more, even marriage might not be enough, as Harry's Bar was the best thing to ever happen to her.

"I'm sure I will not take much of your time. I am in a quandry upon which you may be able to cast some illumination and assist in finding a resolution." Hank began.

"You've got a problem and need my help. Got it." Her eyes twinkled and Hank got the feeling she understood him quite well indeed.

"It seems I prevaricated in the retrieval of a certain book written by Dr. Heinrik Grenislavich and it was purchased by an individual who perhaps has an identical designation as youself."

Jenny shook her head slowly, her face carefully blank. "Not unless there's two Jenny Green's who purchased that book, which I doubt since its out of print."

"If you are implying you are in possession of the book, perhaps I could prevaricate upon you -with appropriate compensation, of couse - into relinquishing" Hank began, disbelief and hope warring inside him.

"No." Her tone left no room for doubt. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I must get to work." She stood abruptly and walked away.

"Amazing." Hank said watching her hurry away. "Quite an extrodinary and unique individual."

"Jenny, she nice girl." Remy was watching him closely.

"Most likely, and I am quite positive she possesses secrets, as well."

"Who has secrets?" Logan asked, bringing an ashtray and a round of beer. There were no waitresses on duty at this time of day and he hadn't wanted to interrupt Jenny during her downtime, knowing she would have gladly gone for their beer. He thought she worked too hard.

"Jenny. De girl, she impress Hank."

"Yeah, she's a good kid. Got a strong backbone."

"I was actually more impressed with her aptitude in understanding my terminology which would be unique to the patrons she is used to associating with at this establishment."

They both stared at him.

He sighed. "She understood everything I said and didn't even need to take time to think about any of it. This implies higher learning at some point in her past. Yet from her apparent age and the time she has been here when this could have been is the question."

"Jubilee once said Jenny told her she was in a boarding school at her age. That would have been about eight years ago." Logan said slowly, thinking back over past conversations.

"It would have to have been a _very_ progressive school to give her an understanding of genetics."

"So she did get yer book." He knew Jenny had more secrets than that, but Logan wasn't going to mention it if Hank or any of the others hadn't picked up on it. He was pretty sure Harry had figured it out.

"Yes, and she ended the conversation very abruptly at the mention of parting with said book."

"So, order it again. Don't get the big deal." He couldn't get excited about a book.

"Not dat simple, _homme_, Jenny say de book 'out of print'." Remy hadn't been as surprised as Hank and Logan seemed to be. He'd always thought Jenny was more than she seemed. He'd just decided that everybody had their secrets and Jenny deserved to keep hers if she wanted it that way.He'd let her know she could talk to him if she needed to and left it at that.

"Indeed, I considered myself lucky to locate it by that particular avenue and have no immediate alternative to Jenny releasing it to me, with appropriate compensation of course." He again looked in her direction. "I shall attempt again to discuss it with her before we leave and present her with my private phone number in case she changes her mind on the subject of selling the book to me."

"In de meantime, Remy and Logan teach you pool, _non_?" Remy grinned, thinking they had found a sucker in Hank McCoy.

"Indeed. Lead the way." Hank also had a gleam in his eyes. He couldn't wait.

* * *

Logan shook his head in disbelief as Hank won his sixth game of pool. He had alternated between Logan and Remy.

"Do not look so astonished, my friend, pool is simply a matter of mathematics. Which I happen to excel at, upon which I'm sure we can all agree." Hank grinned at him.

"Huh. Pool's a skill, not math." he grumbled, holding up a hand to prevent the explanation he knew Hank had been waiting all night to give.

"Another round, guys?" Jenny asked, walking up to the trio. As always, she'd been wiping down tables as she passed by.

"_Non_,_ chere_, time to go home." Though disappointed at losing, Remy was still in good cheer.

"Okay, I left your tab with Harry." She said as she picked up the empties and the generous tip they'd left her. "You guys be careful on the way home, it's been raining."

"Maybe we wait and give you ride, _chere_, don' want you gettin' sick." Remy knew she didn't have a car and either walked or took the bus, which didn't run at closing time.

"Don't worry about it." Jenny smiled and patted her pocket. "I got enough for a cab tonight."

Remy shrugged and headed towards the door. He always tried and she always said no.

"My dear, Ms. Green, if I might prevail upon you to accept this? Just in case you have a change of heart in the future. I really do need a copy of that research book for my next project." Hank held out a piece of paper with his information on it.

She sighed and took it from him. "I won't change my mind, but I'll take it."

"You never know, my dear young woman, you never know." He said before he too headed for the door. He had to hurry. His car or not, if he didn't Logan would drive and he didn't think his heartcould take that again.

Jenny watched him leave before heading to the phone to call the cab.

to be continued.

* * *

note: 

S- You may be the only one to pick-up on the connection to 'Fantasies and Nightmares'! Good for you. Unfortunately, if I go futher in that direction it will be much farther in Jenny's future. She has some hang-ups to get over before she has fantasies about anybody, as you'll soon see. I'm really not sure if I'll go in that direction at all anymore, but I like the idea of a Nightcrawler connection. We'll see.  
Elizabeth Robbins- I agree about the reasons behind Logan's sense of humor, but remember Jenny didn't know that at the time. Just that he's weird.  
Jinxeh- Yeah, I know about Natasha, but the X-men are mutants only. And Jenny is very happy at Harry's. Though she might be going to the mansion for awhile it will only be temporary.

Thank you so much everyone for encouraging me to keep writing about Jenny. She's in no way a self-insertion (except maybe in vocabulary) but I really like her. I know the X-men will like her too.

Thanks for reading,  
Dizi


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer: If someone out there doesn't know who owns the X-men, then yes I own them, pay me! Otherwise its pretty obvious which ones I do own. Though with approval I _might_ be willing to share.

* * *

**Human in a Mutant World**  
by Dizi

* * *

Chapter 2

Jenny immediately saw Charlie huddling in the doorway when the cab pulled up in front of her building. She quickly took her upstairs to her apartment on the fourth floor. She'd been trying to get to come in for a long time, but she'd always refused. This time Jenny didn't give her a choice. Something was obviously wrong for Charlie to have come this far. She wasn't going to let her back out now.

"Sh-shouldn't h-have come h-here." Charlie protested, her teeth chattering.

"No, you should have come sooner. I have a good job, I could take care of you." Jenny was shaking herself, the apartment was cold because she hadn't left the heater on. She usually took a hot shower and went straight to bed so never bothered with it. She quickly adjusted the thermostat.

"Y-you're a g-good g-girl. You d-don't n-need an old w-woman like m-me cluttering up y-your p-place." Charlie was old, or at least looked it. She was a bag-lady. She was also a mutant. She never told Jenny what she could do but whatever it was had caused her husband to kick her out of their home after ten years of marriage. That was all she'd tell Jenny about her past, and that was just the one time when she'd gotten drunk on her anniversary.

"Be quiet. I should get you to a hospital, you're sick, aren't you?" Jenny laid her on the couch. Charlie wasn't just cold, she was having problems breathing. Something was _very_ wrong.

"I-I'm not g-gonna m-make it. I-I'm s-selfish, wanted to s-see y-you b-before I g-go. W-wanted y-you to s-see the real m-me." Her breathing was getting worse and Jenny was starting to panic. Charlie's skin was starting to look mottled and that couldn't be good. What could she do? No hospital would take her because she was a mutant and Charlie would make sure they knew. After her husband, she didn't hide it from anyone.

Then, Jenny remembered the guy from the bar with Logan and Remy. McCoy. That was his name. Jubilee had said he was a doctor. If she offered him the book, maybe he would help Charlie? "_You never know, my dear young woman, you never know_."

"Hold on, dear, I have to call someone." She ran to the phone while digging into her pocket for the paper he'd given her, then waited impatiently for him to answer.

"Hello?" his voice was uncertain.

"McCoy? Dr. McCoy?"

"Yes, who-"

"It's Jenny. From the bar. Listen, I got a friend who's real sick, if you help her you can have my book." She was desperate and it showed in her voice.

"My dear, if your friend is sick, she should go to the hospital. I-"

"She's a mutant. They won't help her. I don't think I can get her downstairs. She's having problems breathing. I don't know how to help her. Save her or not, if you help her I'll give you the book, I swear. Just please, please, help Charlie. Please!" She was sobbing now, barely able to get the words out, watching Charlie struggle to breath.

"Give me the address to your current location and we'll be there as quickly as we possibly can." His tone that of any doctor in a crisis.

She rattled it off adding, "Fourth floor, second door on the left. The door's unlocked." Quickly hanging-up, she rushed back to Charlie's side.

"Oh, God, Charlie, look at you! What can I do? Your skin..." There had to be something! She couldn't just give-up. She would have died if not for this woman. She couldn't just let her die. But she just didn't know what to do!

"N-nothing w-wrong. Th-that w-what I look l-like. Th-the r-real m-me." Her eye's were now taking on a yellowish tinge as they changed too. "K-kinda look l-like a l-lizard. C-can usually c-control it. C-can bl-blend in l-like a c-chameleon. S-some med-icine in-interferes. H-how hus-band f-found out."

"Ssshhh! You're beautiful. You just concentrate on breathing. I have someone coming to help you. He'll make you better, you'll see." Jenny held her hand, tears running down her face. Had Charlie thought she'd turn her away? "Just relax and concentrate on breathing."

Twenty minutes passed with Jenny whispering to her and holding her hand, before the door opened and Remy, Logan, and Hank came running in. Hank was carrying a bag of medical equipment he kept in his car.

Pulling out a stethoscope, Hank asked, "What happened to cause her breathing problems?"

"I don't know. She was like this when I came home." She said, backing away to allow him to get to Charlie.

"Don' worry, _chere_, Hank help your frien'." Remy put his arms around her, comforting her as best he could. No matter what he'd said, the woman didn't look good. He knew she must be important to Jenny for her to have offered the book to Hank, after listening to their conversation. She obviously had been crying for some time and seemed to be in shock as she was shivering, in spite of the room being warm.

Looking at the woman lying on the couch, Logan was surprised to realize he recognized her. He'd seen her outside Harry's. She'd always just looked inside and smiled. He supposed now, she must have been looking in on Jenny and wondered why she'd never gone in. He watched Hank open her shirt and drew in a quick breath. The reason she was having trouble breathing was that she'd been beaten. She probably had broken ribs at the very least judging by the bruises.

"Logan call the mansion. Ask Jean to prepare the med-lab. We'll have to transport her to the mansion if there's any possibility of saving her. She has a punctured lung and most likely internal damage." Hank looked over at Jenny. "You're welcome to come along and be with her." _Just in case _was unspoken, but she understood and nodded as he picked Charlie up carefully and carried her out of the apartment.

* * *

Thirty minutes later Jenny sat outside the med-lab, Remy holding her hand, waiting to find out if her friend would live or die. Bishop was at the end of the hall as if standing guard. He might have been. Jean was in the med-lab assisting Hank and he wasn't sure who else knew Jenny was there or how they would react to her presence.

"_Chere_, be dere someone to call for 'er?" Remy asked, trying to think of something to help.

"No." she answered quietly, her voice somewhat hoarse from crying. "She was homeless. Her husband kicked her out when he found out she was a mutant. I guess, I'm all she has." She'd just stopped crying but the tears started rolling down her face again. "She wouldn't let me help her, Remy. She said I'd gotten out and didn't need her bringing me down."

Remy hoped she wouldn't regret her words later. Jenny was a very private person and they had almost learned more about her past in the last hour than they had in the eighteen months they had known her. Jenny buried her face against his shoulder, weeping in earnest again from the anguish of her friend not accepting her help. "She saved me, I was all alone, and she saved me. But she wouldn't let me help her. If she'd let me take care of her, she wouldn't have been where they could hurt her. Just like the others."

Logan came in from parking Hank's car. He stopped next to Bishop. "Thought she'd stopped."

"She started again." was the quiet answer before Bishop walked over and kneltin front of Jenny. "Who did this, Jenny, and what others?"

"The Friends of Humanity." she answered, once she calmed down enough to talk again. "The homeless are easy prey for them. Many homeless mutants can't hide what they are. They stay together in groups, at least at night, and the FOH will just follow one to a group and kill them all. It got bad that most groups wouldn't let me stay with them because I'm not a mutant. Charlie and some others said I had to get a job, so I could get off the streets, and she sent me to apply at Harry's. They were afraid I'd get killed just like everyone else."

"They loved you and wished you to be safe. Do not blame them for that." Ororo said from the doorway. She sat down on Jenny's other side taking her friend's hand in hers.

"I don't. I blame them for not letting me help them like they helped me." She wiped her eyes with the back of her hands.

"Perhaps they were afraid of leading them to you." Logan said.

"But the only one you could tell was a mutant by looking was Marty and that was only if he took off his glasses. He was like you, Remy, just his eyes - and they were so pretty. They had already killed Ben. They beat him too. He couldn't hide it and they wouldn't admit him at the hospital, so he died. I don't understand that. How could they just let him die?" she wailed.

"It's what we fight against. It's what we live with every day." Scott said, coming into the hall.

"Do you think it's any easier for people like me? Just because I'm 'normal'?" she shot back angrily.

"I didn't mean it like that." he said gently. He'd come to check on Jean and heard the girl he barely knew talking about all the things they were fighting against. He'd just wanted her to know she wasn't alone in these thoughts and feelings.

Before he could say anything else, Hank opened the door, Jean behind him. She could see it in his eyes before he said the words, "I'm sorry, Jenny, we were too late and there was too much damage."

Jean added gently, "Jenny, you don't know me. My name is Jean and I'm a telepath. I want you to know Charlie's last thoughts were that she loved you and she wanted you to be happy. You reminded her of her daughter." She'd seen the picture of Charlie's daughter in her thoughts and it had been hard to get a clear image because in the woman's mind she'd superimposed Jenny's image over that of her own child, indicating how much she'd loved her. "You're welcome to stay the night, or what's left of it."

"Yes, you may stay with me if you like." Ororo's heart had broken, listening to her young friend cry out about the fate of her homeless friends, and she wanted to comfort her.

"They're all gone now, all my friends." Forcing herself not to lose control again, Jenny picked up the bag at her feet. She opened it, took out a large book, and handed it to Hank. "Thank you for trying." Clearing her throat, she said. "If someone would take me home, I'd appreciate it. I have to work tomorrow."

"If that's what ya want, darlin', I'll take ya." Logan said into the silence of the room. "If you're sure. Maybe you shouldn't be alone."

"I would really prefer to go home." She slung her bag over her shoulder. Just before she left the hall, she turned back to look at Hank. "What do you do?"

He turned off the image-inducer, showing himself as he truly was. She didn't even blink at him before saying, "That's why Jubilee calls you Blue. I wish Ben had had one of those."

She followed Logan out of the house, and cried all the way to her apartment for all her lost friends.

* * *

The next night at Harry's, Jenny got out a small table and large pickle jar with a slit in the lid. The jar was brightly decorated and she thought it looked festive, but knew most customers wouldn't like the sight of it. It was the Donation Night collection jar.

Donation Night was a failed project of her's which had seemed like a good idea at the time. Put out a jar and a flyer about what you were collecting for, make a speech, and wait for the money. Unfortunately, that sort of thing didn't really go over well at Harry's Bar. But this wasn't going to be an ordinary Donation Night, tonight it was personal.

She'd lied the night before, she wasn't working. How many of the mansion's residents had known she'd lied, she didn't know and didn't care. She'd just wanted to go home. She'd wanted to be surrounded by her things. She'd wanted to think about how to accomplish the one last thing she needed to do for Charlie. She also wanted to include Harry's in her plans because she knew she would never have gone there if not for Charlie. So, after much thought, she'd decided she would resurrect Donation Night.

She then did something she hadn't done since she'd started at Harry's. She bought a pack of cigarrettes, sat in her preferred corner table, and proceeded to smoke the whole pack while waiting for the right moment to make her Donation Night speech.

That was how Remy and Ororo found her.

Logan and Remy were familiar with her schedule. When they told everyone she didn't normally work tonight, Ororo had been concerned enough to talk Remy into taking her to Jenny's apartment. Of course, they didn't find her there. Remy suggested she may be filling in for the waitress that had quit the day before and they headed over to Harry's. Orroro would have felt better if Jenny had given herself time to grieve before going to work, no matter the circumstances.

She held her hand out to Jenny. " Are you all right?"

Jenny smiled stiffly, taking the proffered hand. "I'm as good as I can be under the circumstances."

"_Chere_, when you start smoking?" Remy gestured to the full ashtray.

"Actually, I quit just before I started working here. Food was more important at the time." She squeezed Ororo's hand before letting go. "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. In fact, I'm about to be much better."

She finished the last drag on the last cigarrette, went over to the bar and climbed on top before gesturing to Harry to get everyone's attention.

"ALRIGHT, EVERYBODY, LISTEN UP! Jenny's got an announcement!" He shouted, his voice booming throughout the room. Immediately, the room became silent and all attention was focused on Jenny.

"Thanks, everybody! First, I want to say I'm sorry. I'm reinstated Donation Night, temporarily." Groans filled the room.

"Hey, now, I said temporarily. This isn't some community project and I'm not asking everybody to become do-gooders." Laughter. "This is personal." again silence.

"A very good friend of mine was beaten last night and died from the injuries. She had no one but me." Whispers filled the room. "I can't pay for her funeral. I don't want to do anything fancy but I don't want her going to some public unmarked grave. I want my friend to have a decent burial."

Taking a deep breath, she continued. "No one is going to give you something for donating alot. No one will be acknowledged.Nothing will happen but that a stranger will be given a decent final resting place.All anyone will know is whether I was able to lay her to rest. I'll post on the wall what was able to be done. That's all I have to say. Thank you for your time." And with that, she hopped down, grabbed her bag, and left while the room started to buzz.

"It's cold out tonight, maybe Remy and I can give you a ride home, Jenny?" She heard Ororo's voice from behind her, and turning around and she saw them, their eyes filled with sympathy.

It wasn't really all that cold, but... "Well, maybe this one time." She allowed herself to be led to the car.

The next day when she came in the jar contained more than enough for Charlie's funeral.

to be continued.

* * *

note: 

Okay, too many reviews to individualize the answers, (Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!) but I feel the need to explain that Hank and Jenny _are_ going to have a relationship but it will NOT be a _romantic_ one. I think they both need a friend. Her posessivenes of the book, interest in genetics, and easy understanding of Hank will be explained. I swear. But it may be a few chapters as its all part of her big secret. Betcha can't guess!

Also, I gotta tell ya that I was NOT depressed when I wrote this. (In pain? Yes. Depressed? No.) Charlie suffered a fateful accident of a plot device designed to have Jenny open up more to the X-men about her past, let them know her feelings about the treatment of mutants, and let them see how comfortable she is with mutants in general. Though _we _knew that from previous stories _they _didn't. More about that will also come later in the story.

Lastly, let me say how grateful I was for all the kind e-mails I recieved when I got sick. Kidneystones suck, but I've got the hang of the pain meds and all's much better in my world.

Thanks for reading and the support,  
Dizi


	3. Chapter 3

disclaimer: Except for Jenny, all characters are owned by Marvel.

* * *

**Human in a Mutant World  
**by Dizi

* * *

  
Chapter 3

Hank couldn't believe it. He'd gone through the whole book and it didn't have the information he needed. All the trouble he'd gone through - of which didn't include his helping of Charlie - and all the wait was for nothing. It was no help at all.

He decided to return it to Jenny but was going to have to consider other options to getting the information he needed. Dr. Heinrik Grenislavich was deceased but perhaps there were relatives who would be willing to give him access to his notes and works in progress. The only relative listed in his bio was his wife who died two years ago, but surely there were others. He could always duplicate the doctor's findings but it would take more time to do so than to track down the information. But only if it was possible in the first place, otherwise it would be another waste of time.

He sighed. That's the way it was with science, hundreds of wrong answers for one correct.

* * *

Harry eyed Jenny up and down, taking careful note of the shadows under her eyes. They were actually better now than they had been after her friend died. Then her eyes had looked like black pits sitting on her face, whereas now she just looked like she was working too hard. Of course, she was working too hard since they hadn't replaced Michelle yet. At least, she was sitting down while reworking the weekly schedule at the end of the bar. She didn't do that enough.

Jenny glanced up, catching his eye and grinning at him. "I'm fine, Daddy." she teased.

He snorted, flushing at her words. "You're still smoking, aren't you? And I ain't nobody's _Daddy_, girl, and don't you forget it."

"I might not quit, I deserve one bad habit. And that's not what Candace says." Her grin got bigger.

"Unless you're offering, you might wanna close your mouth." He raised one big brow, glad to see her blush. "You might go out every once in a while yourself. That boy the other night acted like he was willin' to show you a good time."

"Please, someone at least as mature as me would be nice." It was her turn to snort.

"I didn't say marry him! Just go have a good time."

"The only good time he was interested in was the horizontal mambo." she muttered.

"You might try going someplace besides here, then." _Which would probably be good for her_. Harry added silently.

"I go other places." she protested. _Briefly_.

"The grocery store don't count. Huh, maybe you need to get _horizontal_ with somebody." Seeing her eyes go wide, he added gently. "I just don't think this place is enough for you. You need more of a life, girl. You're only, what twenty-two? You make sure you schedule yourself a day off and get your nails done or something." He walked away muttering under his breath,"Daddy."

"Whatever you say, _Daddy_." She whispered with another grin, and stared after him a moment before getting back to the schedule.

* * *

"Enter at yer own risk." Logan answered the knock on his door. He grunted as Professor Charles Xavier opened the door. "Chuck. Whaddaya want?"

"Good afternoon, Logan." Charles took a moment to look around, he didn't often come to 'Wolverine's Cave' as he privately thought of it. "I wonder, if you might tell me about the young lady that was here last week, while I was away." His tone said it was not a question.

Logan shrugged, he'd been expecting this. "Her name's Jenny. She's a head-waitress at Harry's Bar."

"That much I am aware of." was the dry reply. "I am most curious about a waitress who studies a geneticist who was determined to find a way to detect mutation in the embryonic state of human development, and who is reputed to be responsible for the death of a thirteen year old girl reported to be a mutant." He paused. "A young woman no one seems to know much about, except that she is a waitress and had a homeless woman for a friend who in turn proved to be a mutant. Is there anything else you can tell me about her?"

"I know she's had it rough, just about anyone who meets her can tell that. I know she's been a good friend to Jubes. I know she was real tore up about that woman's death." Logan sat down on the bed with a sigh. "Hell, no one could help but be, the way the old woman looked. They hurt her bad, Chuck, real bad. Kid took it hard." He chuckled. "Shoulda heard her light inta Cyke."

"Oh?" He made a mental note to speak to Scott later.

"Yeah, she was cryin' 'bout how she couldn't take 'er friend to a hospital or somethin', and Cyke says that that's what we live with everyday. Made her mad, she said just 'cause she's normal don't mean she don't care." He chuckled again remembering.

"She amuses you." Charles said, wonder tingeing his voice.

"Regularly. Remind me ta tell ya about her first night at Harry's sometime." Logan smiled at the memory. "She's a good kid, Chuck. If you're worried, don't be. Besides I'm pretty sure she knows who we are, or at least _what_ we are. Probably has for some time."

"And yet you tell me not to worry? And you don't seem curious to know more about her yourself." He wasn't worried, just curious himself as to Logan's answer.

"Oh, I'm curious. But I'm not worried. This is a girl who told us to drive carefully because of the rain last week knowing what we do regularly. This is a girl who told Hank where she lived so he could go help her friend, when she's known Remy alot longer and wouldn't let him give her a ride home no matter what the weather's like. She's the kind that shows up to work even if she's dying. She's stronger than she thinks. Definitely stronger that she looks. She don't take crap off nobody - Hell, she don't take crap off _me_! - but I think that's new to her." He scratched his head, thinking. "I guess I don't really know how to explain it, but if yer worried ya can always go to Harry's and meet her."

"I believe you explained it quite well. But there's something else, isn't there?" he asked quietly, curious about the girl.

"Well," Logan hesitated, then shrugged, "I think she's lonely. After, what she told us about her friends, I can understand that. Maybe 'understand' ain't the right word. She's suffered, and I guess I feel if she wants to keep her pain close, that's her business. Ya understand?"

"Yes. Yes, I do." He wanted to know more about the young woman. If Logan was right - and in these instances he usually was - Charles didn't feel it would be right to impose on her, especially when his main motive at this point was only to satisfy his curiosity.

They both turned at the knock on the door.

Logan shouted an irritated, "What!" He wanted to leave and suddenly everbody was coming to visit.

"Hello?" Hank cautiously edged the door open until he saw Charles, then entered more freely. "Logan, my friend, might I prevail upon you to do me a favor?"

"No." He'd been involved in Hank's little experiments before.

Charles grinned. "Come now, Logan, you don't even know what he wants."

"Yes, and it shall not take you away from your normal endevors nor have any difficulty whatsoever." Hank added eagerly.

"Yes, it would, but it ain't, cause whatever it is, I ain't doin' it." They weren't sucking him in, he had plans.

"But you go to Harry's everyday, anyway." Hank said exasperated.

Logan grinned smugly. "Ain't goin' to Harry's. Goin' to Massachutes to see Jubilee."

"Oh." Hank frowned. "Maybe Remy will take it to her."

"Huh?" Damn, now he was curious. "Take what to who?"

"Yes, what is the problem, Hank?"

"Well, hmmm." Hank hesitated. "I, uh, need someone to take Jenny's book back to her."

Logan gave him a stern look. "No. You don't."

Hank looked away, holding the book behind his back.

"Would someone like to explain?" Charles asked, confused. He didn't understand why returning a book would be a problem.

"Jenny gave you something important to her because you helped her friend. It was all she had to give. It meant something to her to give it to you." It was obvious by his tone, Logan felt strongly about it. "If you want her to have it back, _you_ should give it back to her, not anyone else. Remy will feel the same. It was important to her."

"That is my reason for wanting her to have the book. I know she felt strongly-" Hank tried to explain.

"No. It was important to her that you have it." Logan's sigh clearly asked why some people just didn't understand. "Yes, the book means something to her, but it meant _more_ that she gave it to you."

"Is there some reason you don't want to see her, Hank?" It was rare that Charles saw Hank hesitate like this.

"Charles... you weren't here. You didn't see her, hear her. Jenny expected me to save her friend... and I didn't. I couldn't." His sorrow at his failure to help was palpable.

Logan said clearly. "No, she didn't."

Both men stared at him. "Please explain." Hank needed to know. He had felt like a failure since Charlie's death.

"Jenny knew her friend was dying. She might not when she called, but she did by the time we arrived. That's why she was cryin' so much, she was already grievin'." Logan was sure, whether he'd understood before or not, he was sure now that she'd known while they waited in the hall outside the med-lab.

"Look, I gotta go, Jubes is waitin' for me. Close the door on yer way out." Logan stopped in the doorway. "Ya outta go see her, Hank. I think she took to ya."

Hank and Charles both watched him go, leaving them alone in his room.

"Perhaps, you _should_ see her, Hank, and not just to return her book." Charles was sympathetic, but knew Hank had to get over the woman's death.

"Charles, the issue is not simply the death of Charlie. Jenny did not show any reaction to my appearance, not at all. That is very rare, as you know, _very_ rare. She provided me a great gift in her acceptance of me as I truly am. I have nothing so great to give in return." His voice was filled with both wonder and sadness, still unable to fully believe. "Do you know what she said when I turned off the image-inducer? She simply stated she wished her friend Ben had one as well. Remy told me she didn't describe him, just said it was obvious he was a mutant and because of this the hospital would not admit him. How many humans feel that way? That level of outrage at the injustice we see daily? Maybe a handful?"

"She does sound like an extraordinary young woman." Charles answered quietly, he was starting to get a better perception of his friends problem.

"Those were my precise words upon meeting Jenny." Hank smiled.

"And yet by avoiding her, you are in a way, rejecting both her and her gift." Charles said thoughtfully. "Do you not want to take the chance, Hank? Logan seems to think she is lonely. Perhaps you do have a gift to give."

* * *

Jenny almost didn't answer the knock on her apartment door. Before the night Charlie died, no one had known where she lived. She'd never had guests. What if she didn't do something right and offended someone? What if she didn't do something she should? There were so many things she didn't know. There was no one to ask and no one she felt comfortable inviting.

When the knock came again, she slowly walked to the door and looked through the peek-hole. Then she rushed to open the door. "Dr. McCoy! Is something wrong?"

"Felicitations, Jenny. I felt the need to return your property, as I have studied it sufficiently to accomplish my immedite objectives." Hank attempted to hand her the book.

"But I- I gave it to you. I want you to have it. Didn't it have what you need? I have others..."

"My dear, I perceived at our first meeting the importance of the book to you. As I said, I have fulfilled my objectives and merely wished you to have it back." Hank took her hand and gently placed the book in it.

"Thank you." she whispered, staring at the book. It didn't seem so important anymore.

Hank turned to go back down the hall.

"Wait!" she hesitated at the idea. "W-would you like to come in?"

"If you're sure I would not be interrupting your nightly rituals, I would be pleased to join you." Hank answered, unsure in light of her hesitancy. "I do not want you to feel an obligation to invite me if it makes you feel uncomfortable?"

"I... it's just... I've never had a guest before." Jenny said studying her toes. She was embarrassed to admit it, but didn't want him to feel that she didn't want him there.

"Then I am honored to be your first." He wasn't sure why she was embarrassed. Her apartment, though sparsely furnished, was clean and neat. Unlike his lab in which he was always pushing things aside.

"Are you hungry or thirsty?" She'd read somewhere that you should offer food and drink to guests. "I have moonpies and twinkies, milk, tea, um, I'm sorry I don't have a coffee maker. I have some coke..."

"Don't worry, Jenny, you already covered the most important food group with the twinkies." Hank chuckled.

She grinned, going to the kitchen and opening the cabinet. This wasn't so hard.

"I admit to some curiosity as to why you have not previously had guests. You must meet many people considering your place of employment."

"Well..." She found the contents of the cabinet fascinating at that moment, not wanting to look at him while considering her words. "I _meet _people, if you want to call it that, but the only ones my age are either on a date or not someone I can relate to. There's not many people who can understand me being friends with someone like Charlie. How many of them have been homeless? Or seen their friends die?"

"I see." And he did. Though he'd never been homeless, he also had many times felt like an outsider, like no one could understand him.

"Otherwise all they want is sex." she stated matter-of-factly. "Milk?"

"Is any other beverage appropriate with twinkies?" Hank asked.

"I'm glad you like them. I actually bought them for Jubilee and was going to bring them to the bar for her. Personally, I prefer moonpies."

"How can you compare the creamy goodness that is a twinkie with moonpies?" His eyes shining at more than the prospect of a whole box of twinkies to himself.

"I guess I don't get the cream filling thing in comparison to chocolate and marshmallow all in one package. Must be the woman in me."

"Sshh!" he said holding the box protectively. "You'll hurt their feelings."

Hank accepted the glass of milk and quickly opened the box. "Now, I have a friend who is very curious to know the detail of your first night at Harry's."

She laughed and told him about Harry's 'tests' and meeting Logan, Remy, Bishop and Jubilee.

They talked for over an hour in this manner. The weirdness that is such a part of Logan. The fun in Jubilee. Hank told her about Bobby. She told him snippets about Charlie, Ben and Marty. She talked of cleaning up after closing at the bar and he of cleaning up after failed experiments in the lab. He told her about everyone trying to drag him out of his lab and she told him about Harry trying to get her out of the bar.

They talked until he thought she looked tired and decided it was time to leave. But before hedid so,he had to know about something she'd mentioned. "Jenny, what did you mean by 'others'?"

"Hmmm." She glanced up with a face blank. She really was getting tired but she'd enjoyed having someone to talk to.

"Previously, when I first arrived, you stated if the book was not what I needed you have 'others'. What was your meaning?"

She looked uncomfortable as she answered. "Well, I have other books if you need a different one."

"Other books on genetics?" he asked.

"Um, no, other books by Heinrik Grenislavich." She looked even more uncomfortable, if that was possible.

"I believe I have his other two books." was Hank's thoughtful reply.

"He, uh, he has six books which are not specifically on genetics but does mention it along with other subjects."

Hank asked slowly, deliberately. "And you are in possession of the complete set of his work?"

"Yes." she cleared her throat, trying to loosen it. "You can borrow them, if you like. Um, one at a time. And no twinkies while reading, I don't want crumbs on the pages." She added with a grin.

"My dear young woman, I would never-" he protested.

"Yeah, right. I saw how you are with twinkies." She got up from the couch to get one of the books.

He took his leave after she handed it to him, advising her to get some rest.

On the way home, he decided to keep on with the search on Heinrik Grenislavich's relatives as his notes would still be helpful. So far, he'd found a birth certificate but had not found any information on the doctor's child. Perhaps a look into the mutant girl who had died would give him some indication of where else to look and give him more leads. Besides, Charles wanted to know more about that particular incident.

to be continued.

* * *

note:  
Lots of hints on Jenny. Hope I haven't given too much away! I'm not quite ready to reveal all. But it's coming. Promise.  
Next chapter Jenny goes visiting. 

I got an e-mail from someone complaining about it not being pov. So tell me if you think I should insert a pov in here. Personally, I don't think it would really work but might be able to fit in one for 5, if others think it's needed or wanted.

Thanks for reading and the support,  
Dizi


	4. Chapter 4

disclaimer: All characters are the property of Marvel, except Jenny who is MINE.

* * *

**Human in a Mutant World  
**by Dizi

* * *

Chapter 4

Finally, Hank had found out Dr. Heinrik Grenislavich had a daughter. She was the same age as the girl that had died would have been. If nothing else, being as it was a small town, they would have gone to school together. There was little information about the daughter. Perhaps a neighbor would know more or point him in the direction of the dead girl's parents, as he hadn't been able to find anything on them either. The answers were there somewhere, and he did love to find answers.

But now he had finished Jenny's second book and needed to return it to her. He didn't have time to leave the mansion and Logan was still gone. He went looking for Remy, hoping he would help, and found him in his room getting ready to leave.

"Remy, might I enquire as to your destination?" hoping he was going to Harry's but doubting it by his attire.

Remy tightened his tie. "Remy got a date tonight."

Hank's reply was disappointed. "Oh, I suppose your not departing for Harry's, then."

"_Non_. Logan, he called. Remy not take Jenny's book to her either." He could see the book in Hank's hand and was disappointed in the man for not speaking to Jenny himself.

"You misunderstand. This is a different book. We arrived at a mutually satisfactory agreement and she is more than willing to have you or Logan convey thebooks to her as I complete my objectives. But, of course, if you're not going to Harry's..." He would like to see Jenny but he had other obligations tonight and wanted her to have it back quickly.

"You discussed it with her?" Remy asked with a frown.

"Yes." was the firm reply, and he added with a big smile. "She plied me with twinkies and offered the loan of several other books from her collection."

"Den Remy take her de book, he passing by dat way." He wanted to make sure she was okay anyway.

* * *

Walking into Harry's later, the first thing he noticed was the funeral home's invoice posted on the wall along with a snapshot of Charlie's grave. He had made a donation, and been prepared to donate enough for the entire funeral, but others had come through for Jenny.

He spotted her clearing off and wiping down tables at the back of the room.

Jenny saw him coming towards her and raised a brow at his suit and tie. "Little dressed up for this place, aren't ya?"

Remy made a gesture and offered her the book. "Remy just deliverin' today, _chere_."

Taking it carefully she said, "Thank you. I thought Hank would need more time so I didn't bring another with me today."

Remy made another gesture and indicated it wasn't a problem before leaving.

She supposed she could call Hank. Or she could surprise him and bring it to him, and maybe some twinkies. She was off tomorrow anyway. She was getting her nails done.

* * *

It was midmorning when the cab pulled up in front of the mansion. It took some talking but the driver agreed to wait while she dropped off her offerings to Hank.

The man who answered the door had blue eyes and brown hair lighter than her own pinned atop her head. He was someone she hadn't met. She was somewhat disappointed it wasn't Scott as she wanted to apologize for snapping at him. Besides, she was already nervous dropping in like she was.

"Hi!" she jumped in before he could say anything. "I'm Jenny, you don't know me, but I just wanted to drop off some things for Hank."

He smiled big and she could see he had a certain boyish charm that reminded her of Remy but judging by his clothes she doubted he had Remy's suave manner. "Come on in, and I'll take you to him. I'm sure he'd love to see you."

"Oh, I can't. I have a cab waiting." gesturing behind her.

"Bet you don't, they never wait here." came his answer.

"But..." she turned around looking behind her just in time to see the cab drive past the gate.

"Don't worry about it. Somebody here'll give you a ride home, you don't need a cab. Let's go get Hank out of the lab." Bobby grabbed her arm and started dragging her inside.

"But we shouldn't interrupt him if he's working. I should just leave these for him and call another cab." She reluctantly followed him through the building.

"Nah-uh. He's been in there for two days and needs to come up for air." he lead her down the hall towards the med-lab.

"But he does important work..." She didn't want to take him away from his work. She knew it was important to him.

"And he'll continue. After his break. How's he gonna keep any friends if he doesn't stop every once in while to talk to them? Trust me, I've known Hank a long time. He needs a break." He seemed very sure.

"Well..." Before she could make more protests he opened the lab door.

"HANK! YOU'VE GOT A VISITOR!" He shouted at the top of his lungs, grinning at Jenny's wince.

They heard him in a low tone. "If you could hold just a moment, Mrs. Metzger." Then in a normal voice he said, "Robert, that was quite unnecessary. I am doing research by way of the phone and will be with you momentarily." He continued on the phone in same manner he had used previously. "Thank you, ma'am ... and you say you have not heard from them since? ... I see... Yes, I imagine, it would be quite traumatic for them ... and you have a phone number? ... No, of couse, I understand ... Yes, I have his name here ... I appreciate your time, Mrs. Metzger, you have been of great assistance." and they heard him hang-up the phone.

"You have a visitor." Bobby repeated to Hank.

Jenny stepped around him. "I didn't want to interrupt..."

"Jenny! I am quite pleased to see you this morning. I had had every intention of calling you later and and you have rendered that particular resolution superfluous. And you have met Bobby?" He looked at the younger man expectantly.

"Not exactly. She wanted to leave and I couldn't let her do that, now could I?" Bobby laughed at Jenny's rueful expression.

"Oh my, of course, you couldn't. You did exactly right, my friend. Especially when she comes bearing gifts! I believe I told you about Bobby. We are compartriots in our love of those delightful treats I see in your hands. Actually, I have procured a gift for you as well, then we can retire to the kitchen for milk. Now where did I put them?" Jenny watched in fascination as Hank searched through the clutter in the room. She was happy to see him not using his gadget. She liked him the way he was.

"You _work_ here? Maybe I should help you clean up a bit." She looked around wondering where to even start.

"You might not want to touch anything, you don't know where it's been." Jenny snatched her hand back and Bobby laughed at her again. "You never know what's innocent and what's not in here. Several of us have learned the hard way. That's why it's so messy, the ladies of the house won't clean it anymore."

"Well, I'll clean it, but if there's a chance of something happening, I expect compensation." She said firmly, making him laugh again.

"Ah-ha! Jenny, I have found your errant preferred gooey treats." Hank brandished a box of moonpies before handing them to her. "Onward to the kitchen, my friends. The milk awaits us."

A few minutes later they were at the kitchen table with large glasses of milk eating twinkies and moonpies.

"We are quite honored you have chosen to spend one of your few days off in our company." Hank started the conversation.

Glancing at Bobby, involved in his twinkie, Jenny said dryly. "Nothing personal, but it wasn't exactly what I'd planned. I really wasn't even going to take today off in the first place but Harry insisted." She pulled her shirt back into place. It was too big and kept falling off the shoulder and she didn't want to accidently show something.

"And he was quite right to do so. You do not take enough time for recreational activity." Hank said firmly.

Bobby stared at him in disbelief. "I can't believe you said that, Hank. You're such a workaholic we have to practically drag you out of the lab!"

"And Jenny has no one to do that for her and so works much too hard. Now, what were your plans? Did we interrupt some activity you wanted to accomplish today? Bobby will, of course, convey you to whatever location you require."

Bobby choked on his milk at his words then wiped the back of his hand across his mouth. "Me, why me? Nothing personal, Jenny."

"No worries." she waved a hand, opeining another moonpie.

"Because you were unconscionably rude to Jenny, who I might add is a guest and my friend, and also quite rude while I was on the phone speaking to very nice woman who helped my research enormously. You must be punished. Besides you would have done it anyway." Hank surreptitiously pushed the twinkie box out of Bobby's reach.

"Before you guys really get into it, I didn't really have any plans for the rest of the day. I already got my nails done." Her voice was filled with wonder. They were pretty and wouldn't last long once she went back to work, but she liked them and planned on enjoying them while they lasted.

Hank glanced at her nails and blinked several times, wondering how he had missed them. "Quite an unual choice, is it not?" He studied the design of silver with bright blue, green, and purple on her fingers.

"Is it? I've never painted my nails before and let him do whatever he wanted and... You don't think he did something too outrageous, do you?" she asked uncertainly, pulling her shirt into place again.

"They're fine, I'm sure. We're not the ones to ask, since we don't get our nails done either." Bobby said with a straight face.

"My understanding is your pleasure with your extremities is what is important, not that of other individuals. And as Bobby said, we are not the one's to judge. Do they make you happy?" He didn't understand the how something like painting fingernails could make an individual _happy_, but understood it was not for a man to know. For which, _he_ was immensely happy.

"Yeah, I think they do. I'm glad Harry suggested it." Smiling at the look on their face at the source of the nail-painting idea. Though neither were very familiar with him they had trouble accepting he had come up with the idea.

Before they could question her on it, Ororo entered the kitchen and smiled a greeting upon seeing Jenny.

"Good afternoon, dear." Her eyes widened at the sight of Jenny's nails. "How lovely! The details are so intricate. They are- Are those moonpies?" She stopped and stared at the box on table.

Jenny beamed at her, saying "Hank got 'em for me, want one?", and reaching for one of the packages.

"Yes, I would love one. I have not had moonpies in years." Bobby and Hank exchanged bewildered glances as they watched their friend snatch the treat from Jenny's hand. Who could want moonpies when twinkies were to be had?

Jenny jumped up from the chair. "You need milk." She went automatically into service mode and went to get a glass. Ororo turned to stop her, as she was the guest and shouldn't be waiting on them.

As she reached into the cabinet for the glass, Jenny's shirt once again slid down and uncovered the upper part of her right shoulder blade revealing several scars. She immediately pushed it back into place but turned around quickly at Ororo's gasp to see the other woman coming towards her.

"Jenny, were you in an accident? What happened to you?" She hadn't gotten a very good look but had the feeling there was much more damage hidden beneath Jenny's shirt.

"I-I would rather not talk about it." was the answer as Jenny looked towards Hank and Bobby who had missed the incident and so hadn't see the scars.

"What's the matter, 'Ro? Don't you want some milk?" Bobby asked while Hank gave them an inquiring look.

"Come see Jenny's back, Henry. She has scar tissue on the back of her right shoulder." She ignored Jenny's pleading look, reaching for her shirt.

"No, I couldn't." Jenny clutched her shirt holding it in place.

"From what I could see, it looks as though it could still be causing you trouble, please let Henry see." tugging at the shirt.

"I am a doctor, Jenny, and would be more than happy to look at your injury." Concerned, he walked over to the pair, willing to help his new friend.

"Oh, no." Jenny looked at him in horror. "No, no, no. I _know_ you're a doctor and all, Hank, but I ... that would be just too... I mean you're my _friend_... it would be... just... eeewww." She just couldn't handle the thought of her friend seeing her as a doctor would.

"Henry's a doctor, dear." came Ororo's exasperated response.

"He's my FRIEND." Jenny's was adamant.

"Ororo," Hank's tone was very understanding, "not everyone feels comfortable in a close relationship with their doctor. I am not Jenny's physician." Turning back to Jenny, he added. "However, as your friend and a physician, allow me to point out if there is any discomfort you should see a doctor, of course."

"It doesn't hurt." She stated relieved but still embarrassed by the thought of Hank being her doctor. "It's been there a long time."

"Well then, that is what is important." Giving Ororo a significant look, Hank went back to the table. "Now, I believe we were discussing your plans for the day, or rather your lack of them."

She handed Ororo the glass, avoiding her eyes. Following Hank's example, she returned to her chair. "Well, I was thinking of doing laundry..."

"I'm sure we can think of something better than that." Bobby smiled impishly. "We've got all the best toys."

* * *

Bobby was horrified to learn Jenny had only a small tv she used only to watch the news and decided to introduce her to the wonderful world of video games, satellite TV, and DVD's. Which, of course, required popcorn, pizza and beer. Though she didn't get the connection, Jenny decided to go with the flow.

Amused, Hank watched for awhile before escaping back to his lab. He wanted to make one more call today to further his search for Heinrik Grenislavich's daughter. Mrs. Metzger hadn't admitted to any knowledge of the mutant girl's parents but seemed to have been close to Anne the doctor's wife She had informed him of the private school they had sent the daughter to when she was thirteen and given him the name and number of a teacher who had been their contact there. Though it had been six years he hoped the man would have knowledge of her current location. He was prepared to go to the school since it wasn't far from the mansion but hoped a phone call would suffice.

It took seven rings to get an answer. "Hello?"

Hank release a breath of relief. "May I speak to Prof. Phillip Notheis, please."

"Speaking."

"My name is Dr. Henry McCoy. Professor Notheis, I wonder if I might speak to you about a possible former student of yours?"

"I don't know. I've had many students." the voice was cautious, which was not unusual under the circumstances.

"I am currently searching for a young lady named Genevra Grenislavich, I understood you were her parent's contact at the Bueller School for Girls."

"Grenislavich? I'm not sure I can help you. The Grenislavich girl ran away from school five years ago."

"She ran away? Was there some incident to preciprocate such an occurrence?" Hank didn't want to think he had found another dead-end.

"As I remember it, she was pretty wild. She would sneak away and stay out all night. She probably would have been expelled if she hadn't run away."

The door opened and Bobby came in, gesturing for him to hurry and go back upstairs.

"If you could wait momentarily, Professor?" without waiting for a response, Hank set the phone down. "Bobby, Jenny has work at Harry's tomorrow. Would you tell her I'll give her a ride home when she's prepared to leave? Otherwise, I should complete my calls soon and will join you both momentarily."

"Sure, not a problem. Jenny was wondering about you. We're going to watch a movie and the pizza's here. Better hurry if you want some." He closed the door behind him, message delivered.

Hank shook his head at he friend, picking up the phone again. "I appreciate your waiting, Professor Notheis."

"I understand. I am curious about your interest in the Grenislavich girl, though. I hadn't heard that name for five years until her father died a couple weeks ago. I was worried about her for a long time."

"My interest is based upon a need to review her father's research notes. I require her permission and assistance in accessing to them. If you have no knowledge of her-"

"You're part of a university like he was then?"

"I work for a private concern."

"Are you also based out of the same town as Dr. Grenislavich then?"

"No, we are based out of Westchester and have an interest in his research. However if you are not in possession of knowledge of Genevra Grenislavich's current location, can you advise me of anyone else who might be able to assist me further in locating her?"

"I'm sorry, I don't really remember who she was close to. I'm no longer at the school and have lost contact with most of the staff there." The man paused a moment before continuing. "As I said I worried about her for some time. I would appreciate it if you would let me know if you find her."

"At this time, it seems unlikely, but I will remember you, if circumstances change for the better. I thank you for your time, Professor Notheis."

"Your welcome, Dr. McCoy. I hope you find Genevra. She was a good student, despite her habits."

Hank hung-up the phone with a sigh, wondering why no one else had seemed concerned about a fourteen year old disappearing. Dr. Grenislavich had not been searching for his daughter for the past five years and no one he had spoken to while searching for her had been concerned about her except for Phillip Notheis.

Mrs. Metzger had been friends with the mother but had not seemed to know of the girl's disappearance, or if she had known it hadn't been of concern to her either, but he didn't think that was the case. He found it hard to believe the woman he had spoken to would not have told him if she had been aware of it. Which meant she hadn't known. Which meant the mother hadn't told her and left the question of if the mother hadn't known or hadn't cared that her daughter was gone.

It was a puzzle he had no way of solving at the moment. He would have to try to think of some other way to find her tomorrow. Jenny and Bobby were waiting for him.

* * *

They watched three movies, ate four pizzas between them andnumerous bags of popcorn,but she'd left most of the beer to them since she saw too much of it at work. By the end of the night, Jenny was so full she felt a little sick and was very tired, but it was a good kind of tired. She was glad she'd come, but was ready to go home.

Ororo found her waiting by the door for Hank, who had gone to search the lab for his car keys. "I wanted to apologize for embarrassing you, Jenny. I suppose I am so used to going to Henry for anything of a medical nature I did not think about how it would make you feel. I want you to know I was only concerned for you."

Jenny placed a comforting hand on her arm. "I understand. It's just that I can't think of him that way. He's my friend." she paused before explaining. "I'm saving up to have them removed, you know, but it's going to be awhile... I really am alright, you see."

"I can see that you have formed a special friendship with Henry. I would like to think we also are friends and, though I _can_ see you are fine, if you would like to talk, I would be willing to listen about what happened." She offered quietly.

"We are friends, but... Something bad happened to me a long time ago and I've learned to live with it, but I don't want to talk about it. I want to leave it in the past where it belongs. You understand?" Her voice was filled with uncertainty.

"Of course. But if you change your mind, I will understand that as well." Ororo gave her a reassuring smile. "You are welcome to call anytime. And I know if it is important to you, then you will find a way to get the money you need. Know I have faith in you."

"Thank you." She smiled back and impulsively gave her a quick hug. "Tell Hank I'll be outside. I need some air after all that pizza. Uhg."

After the door shut behind Jenny, she heard Hank's voice from behind her, "She is correct. You need not concern yourself about Jenny, Ororo." He had overheard their conversation but hadn't wanted to interrupt.

"I cannot help it. If you had only seen her shoulder..." She trailed off.

He gave her a sad look. "I'm sure it cannot be worse than her anterior trapezius region-the area under the back of her neck. I recieved a less than clear visual of it the night I went to her apartment. She..." He did not want to betray his friendship with Jenny but it might help Ororo in some way to know. "I believe Jenny was tortured. That is the only explanation for the scarring I saw. I attempt a visual examination at every opportunity, which isn't often as she is extremely careful. From what I have seen and the way she acts, some unspeakable things were done to her. Yet she is a cheerful, kind, and remarkably well-adjusted young lady. You have no need to worry." With that, he left to take Jenny home.

Ororo watch them go, both grateful for his attempt at reassuring her and horrified by his words.

to be continued.

* * *

note:  
**Kudos to Beany!** Sorry Elizabeth, Beany reviewed first. I really didn't think anyone would get it until this one. Was it that obvious or too many clues from other stories? Oh well, the important thing is the X-men have no clue. Yet. Not even Hank, though he would eventually figure it out.  
For those that e-mailed me: _Jenny is not the dead mutant girl. I told you, she's human.  
_Thanks for the pov input. NO POV! Unless it's maybe an epilogue. That's different.  
And of course thanks to everyone for the reviews! I'm so happy everyone likes Jenny. I do have some fun stuff planned for the future. Really, I do. Promise. Logan's got to get his laughs. 

Chapter 5 will probably be out tomorrow. Be warned! Bad stuff happens, but it's all for the eventual greater good. Isn't that how it works?

Thanks for reading and the support,  
Dizi


	5. Chapter 5

disclaimer: All characters are the property of Marvel, except Jenny who is MINE.

WARNING: This one is a cliff-hanger. Sorry, had to be done.

* * *

**Human in a Mutant World  
**by Dizi

* * *

Chapter 5

The phone calls started a week after Jenny's visit to the mansion.

At first she'd answer the phone and there would be silence, as though no one was there. They called over and over until she unplugged the phone. She wasn't really worried just irritated and plugged it back in just in case Hank or work called. This lasted for two nights.

The third night she started hearing breathing on the line and she unplugged the phone after only two calls. She'd became nervous by then, but plugged it in again for the same reasons as before.

The fourth night the caller whispered her name and she put the phone in the trash, not caring if she could be contacted or not.

She hadn't been sleeping well and it showed. Jenny knew Harry was concerned, worrier that he'd turned out to be. She'd decided to talk to him about the problem. Then she got a call while at work.

"Jenny! Phone!" Harry waved to the other end of the bar. She thought it would be Hank about the current book and ran for it.

She answered cheerfully. "This is Jenny."

"Hello, Jenny." She went cold at his voice. "Did you think I wouldn't find you? You hid very well, must be all your mutie friends."

"What do you want?" she whispered. She had never wanted to see him or hear his voice _ever_ again. She'd never thought he'd look for her, but hadn't thought he'd find her after all this time either. He hadn't seemed to look for her before, and she probably wouldn't have been hard to find in the beginning.

"Why, I want you to suffer for what you did to me." he said pleasantly.

_Oh God_. "I'd say I already have, except I didn't do anything to you. It was the other way around." She was proud her voice was calm, even if the tone was bitter.

"We both know that isn't true, now don't we?" Again his tone was pleasant.

She hung-up, not being able to take anymore and went over to Harry still at the other end of the bar. "If he calls again, I don't want to speak to him."

He nodded. "I'll see to it." and he watched her go outside a frown on his face.

She went outside to smoke a cigarette. She was up to almost a pack a day since the breather started calling. Now, she thought she might need to invest in a carton, deciding it was better than drinking - which would have been her other choice.

Harry blocked five calls over the next two days and didn't tell her about them. Unfortunately, he wasn't the only one to answer the phone and three others made it to her. For the third one, he was in the storeroom and came out to see her slam down the phone. He was firm when he told the other employees that all calls to Jenny were to go through him first, _never_ directly to her. It had gotten so everytime the phone rang she flinched and she was smoking more than ever.

Harry wasn't the only one concerned. Logan and Remy came in shortly after the first call and they couldn't help but notice the change from a smiling cheerful young woman to a nervous chain-smoker over such a short time. They started coming in early in the afternoon just after she arrived and staying until closing to keep an eye on her. She even accepted their offers of a ride home, showing them how worried she was.

Jenny had continued sharing her books with Hank and he was now on thefourth one. She explained away her lack of a phone and promised to call him instead. He was left unaware of the problem because Jenny made Logan and Remy promise not to tell him, saying he was busy and didn't need to worry about her. They did tell Bishop, and he checked out her apartment frequently while she was gone. Between the four of them she was watched almost constantly.

Though it may have been a mistake not to tell more people, later no one was quite sure what else would have been a better course of action.

* * *

Seeing Jenny jump at the sound of the phone ringing, Remy sighed and lit a cigarette for her, knowing her hands would be shaking too much to do it herself. His eyes narrowed, maybe it was time to make her talk about it, though that hadn't worked in the past five days.

"Expecting a call, _chere_?"

She just shook her head.

Logan snorted and rolled his eyes. Signaling Remy about where he was going, he went outside to contact Bishop and see if he'd found anything on his latest check on Jenny's apartment.

He answered on the first ring. "Bishop."

"Anything?"

"I think someone was in there."

"Did you get a look at him?" Logan's claws slid out at the thought of getting his hands on someone who would torment a girl as sweet as Jenny.

"No. I stayed outside and can't be sure. If he was there the situation might be about to escalate. How's she doing?"

"Got big circles 'round her eyes. Still smokin' up a cloud and jumpin' every time the phone rings." Logan was about ready to start flinching himself with the way she looked when the phone rang. The guy wasn't giving up.

"Her light stays on late at night, but I don't know if she's sleeping badly with it on or not sleeping at all."

"Don't really make a difference. I'm thinkin' of tryin' to talk her inta letting either you or me sleep on 'er couch. She's so nervous she might go fer it."

"If nothing else, talk her into letting you in and you can see if you can get the guy's scent." Bishop paused. "Remy still trying to get her to talk?"

"Yep."

"Any success?"

"Nope."

"Harry hire enough people to cover for her if it gets worse and we have to get her out?"

"Yeah, and he told me she's even got vacation time comin'. Not doin' much anyway, but she seems to feel safe here. I'm thinkin' we wait long as we hafta." _Before we take matters into our own hands,_ went unspoken. The three had discussed it and decided Charles wouln't get upset if they tucked her away at the mansion for her own protection. However Jenny might, but maybe not if she knew the jerk had been in her apartment.

"Call later or if anything changes."

"Back at ya." He put the phone away. Might be time for him to make a try at getting Jenny to talk since Remy wasn't getting anywhere.

* * *

"Hey! You one of the guy's watching Jenny?" This was obviously one of the new girls as the others ran away from him for some reason.

"Yeah." he growled at her.

"Got some mail here for her." She handed him a some of envelopes.

Looking through the stack, he asked. "She usually get mail here?"

"How would I know?" She stomped off. He watched her go thinking she wouldn't last long with an attitude like that. Sooner or later somebody would stomp on _her_ - usually it would be him. Hopefully she'd last long enough.

Reaching the table, he took a drink of his beer, grimacing because it was now room temperature, before handing the mail to Jenny. "You get mail here a lot?"

"Some. Bills still go to the apartment, but I get most other stuff here since I'm here more anyway." _Especially lately_. She didn't want to stay in her apartment since the phone calls started. She spent her time at Harry's whether she was working or not.

"You sick, _chere_?" Remy asked when he saw two from doctor's offices. They hadn't been told about Jenny's scars. Hank and Ororo had kept them private, respecting her wishes.

"Just checking into having something taken care of." She'd decided if she was to save to have the scars removed she needed to know how much she needed and what it would entail so had requested pamphlets and information be sent by various agencies.

Wanting a distraction, she opened one - without realizing it had her apartment's address on the envelope. Upon seeing the contents, she dropped the envelope in shock, scatteringphotographs across the table.

They were pictures of a much younger Jenny. Some showed several men performing various sexual acts with her and others just had her posed obscenely, all obviously against her will. She'd seen them before, she'd lived it, and the pictures were a reminder of something she had worked hard to put it in her past. Crying out softly, Jenny quickly attempted to gather them up, not wanting them to see the pictures but knowing it was too late.

Remy pushed her shaking hands aside and gathered them for her, trying not to look, and gently placed them in her shaking hands. Watching the tears roll down her face, he put his arm around her and pulled Jenny to her feet. "Come, _chere_, we goin' for a walk."

Taking thephotos from her numb fingers before she dropped them again, he deftly placed one he had snagged on top on the stack, put them back in the envelope, and placed it on the table. Then he lead her outside to cry in privacy and smoke another cigarette.

Logan waited to be sure they were completely outside before reaching for the envelope. He took a deep breath hesitating before opening it. He didn't want to look. From what he had briefly seen they were pretty bad, but one of those men could be the one after Jenny and they needed to know what he looked like. Of course, if he ever saw any of them, they wouldn't walk away. And he was sure that was only if Remy or Bishop didn't see them first. Hank would feel the same if Jenny would let them tell him. Considering the pictures he could understood her reasons better now.

He saw immediately why Remy had selected that one specificimage as important. The picture wasn't sexual but was worse in so many ways. In it Jenny's arms were stretched out tight exposing her back which was freshly mutilated from across her shoulders to mid-back. She was covered in and surrounded by blood, various instruments laying beside her also covered with it. One cut across her left shoulder looked like it went to the bone, the rest were carvings - some of those looked like they could be initials - and random burns.

He looked at her in the image for a moment before finally pushing the feelings it inspired aside and studying the picture more objectively for information on the location and the men involved. Then put thepicture aside and quickly went through the others looking at them carefully and trying to avoid thinking about what had been done to Jenny in each. He couldn't let himself think about it if was to help her now. Perhaps later he would take time to make them pay for what they did to a young defenseless child, but not now. When he finished he went to call Bishop and gave him as detailed as possible descriptions of all the men in the pictures.

* * *

Remy leaned against the side of the building keeping a close eye on Jenny. She hadn't broken down like she had the night Charlie died which was almost worse somehow. The look in her eyes touched him deeply. They were hurt, trapped, resigned, and more all at onceand he didn't see how they could hold everything she was feeling. Her face was calm but the tears continued to fall. Her left hand was rubbing the top of her left shoulder in an unconscious act he'd seen her perform many times since first meeting her. Remy suddenly realized she was rubbing a scar left over from the scene in the picture he'd found.

Seeing her struggling again to light another cigarette, he took the few steps toward her to help and she flinched away from him. He didn't move, silently continuing to offer his assistance until she sighed inresignationand accepted his help.

"How can you stand to look at me after seeing that?" she whispered, staring into space.

Forcing himself not to put his arms around her and comfort her as he wanted, he said simply, "Remy your friend, _chere_, nothin' change dat, nothin'."

She continued staring into space, numb inside. They stood together that way until she finished her cigarette. As she put it out, she said quietly "Thank you."

* * *

When they went back inside the phone was once again ringing. Before Harry could answer, she snatched it up, saying in a calm empty voice, "This is Jenny."

"Did you get my gift?" she was tired of the pleasant tone. He hadn't always used it before.

"What did you hope to accomplish?"

"Just a reminder of past times, Jenny. Did they upset you? Imagine how upset I was when it was you who sent out copies."

"It wasn't me. I never had copies. _You_ threatened _me_ with them."

"You did, it had to be you. _You ruined my life_." He wasn't so pleasant anymore and it actually made her feel better.

She had no idea how she kept her voice calm, but was glad of it. "I was a fourteen-year-old girl, what do you think _you_ did to _me_?"

"I'll see you soon, Jenny. Soon." he promised before disconnecting.

* * *

Remy and Logan had tried to teach her pool, but she just couldn't seem to get the hang of it like Jubilee. She was getting better at poker, even though she was pretty sure they both cheated. Jenny just wasn't sure if they were cheating for her or against her, so didn't know if she was getting better or not. So Remy and Logan played pool while Jenny sat at the table nearest to themand played solitaire with Remy's cards. He always seemed to have cards for some reason.

She was tired of sitting around doing nothing since Harry wouldn't let her work. What she really wanted was to go home, but when she was there she was so nervous she couldn't sit still. She felt safer here surrounded by people. But it was getting late and soon the bar would close and she'd have to go home anyway.

_She could just leave_. The thought kept running through her head. She knew how to lose herself in the masses, but didn't want to do it. She had found a place here. She was happy and had friends again. Jenny just couldn't bring herself to do it.

Looking up from the cards, she caught Logan watching her. She tried to smile at him, to reassure him she was fine. He didn't look like he believed it. She picked up some of the quarters he had left on the table for her and headed for the jukebox, knowing he was still watching.

As always, the first song she picked was one Logan liked. She wasn't sure what she wanted to pick for herself though and became involved deciding on her choices. It was a busy night and she didn't realize when there were so many people surrounding her that none of her watchers could see her.

"Hello, Jenny."

She stiffened and slowly turned around to face **him**. The room seemed to fade away and he was all she was aware of.

"I've missed you." He stepped closer to her and she couldn't move.

He lifted a hand towards her face and she found the strength to say, just above a whisper, "Don't touch me."

Moving quickly, he put his arms around her and said in her ear, "You shouldn't have done it, Jenny, or I would have left you alone."

As he let go, she felt a sudden pain in her right side. Inhaling sharply, she put a hand over where it hurt. She stumbled towards the bar and Harry. Her eyes were bright as she reached him. She lifted her hand covered in blood towards him and whimpered "Harry..."

Every thing went dim and far away, and she was only vaguely aware of what was happening around her.

_Harry catching her as she fell over._

_Logan and Remy pushing people out the way to reach her side._

_Someone saying, "Call Hank. We'll take her to the mansion."_

_Someone picking her up. _

Then there was only darkness.

* * *

Coming out of Jenny's apartment, Bishop called Logan. "Someone by the name of Phillip Notheis just killed himself in Jenny's livingroom, after tearing apart every single thing in her apartment."

Logan took a moment to reply. "Probably the same bastard who stabbed Jenny in the middle of a crowd at Harry's. We just got her to the mansion. Hank's working on her now."

"I'll be right there."

to be continued.

* * *

note:  
B Oots- you are SO close! Can tell you've read all the Jenny stories.  
GothikStrawberry- Who doesn't like moonpies? I never got the twinkie thing, but I prefer cupcakes. I figured Hank would feel more secure with someone who wasn't too into creme-filling. : )  
Beany- Yeah, couldn't get why they thought somone _mutant_ and _dead_ could turn into someone _alive_ and _human_. Go figure.  
Elizabeth Robbins- Jubes will show, can't leave out my favorite character.  
SabeyBaby- 5 was quick, but unfortunately 6 will be a few days with Easter and regular maintenance of life getting in the way. 

Sorry about the cliff-hanger guys! Had to be done if only for emphasis. Hank's angsting blaming himself for Jenny's attack, just to show I've started writting 6. More to come on Jenny's parents and her 'painful past'! Coming soon. Promise.

Love the reviews! I start and end my day reading them and feel good inside. Probably why I've been writing so quickly!

Thanks for reading and the support,  
Dizi


	6. Chapter 6

disclaimer: All characters are the property of Marvel, except Jenny who is MINE.

* * *

**Human in a Mutant World  
**by Dizi

* * *

Chapter 6

Hank listened to the steady beep of the heart monitor while silently thanking Lilandra and the Shi'ar technology which had assisted him in saving Jenny's life. She died once on the table but he and Jean were able to bring her back. It was only now that she was finally stable he was able to take time to wonder what had caused the attack in the first place. He had been very busy the last week or so, but he couldn't help but wonder why Jenny hadn't come to him if she had a problem. Hank knew she considered him her friend and he had assumed she knew he would help her in any way he could. He needed answers but it would be some time before Jenny would be able to give them to him.

"Hank. Hank!" Jean called, finally getting his attention. "Would you like me to inform the others of her condition?"

"No, I..." Hank took a deep calming breath. "I simply needed a moment to compose myself, Jean. I shall inform the others. I have some questions of my own." He took another deep breath before going out to meet with those waiting for information.

It seemed all the mansion's residents were waiting in the hall. All the ones who hadn't met Jenny wanted to know not only out of concern but curiosity about someone involved with such a varied individuals on their team. Someone associated with Logan, Remy, and Bishop was odd enough but the same person friendly with Hank was somewhat unusual. Not to mention Bobby, Ororo, and Jubilee singing her praises. Even Scott knew and seemed to have a genuine liking for her. All eyes were on Hank as he exited the med-lab.

"Jenny is currently in stable condition," he announced. "I would be happy to go into details with those who are in close association with her. Ororo, I will need to speak to you privately. Logan, if you would reassure Jenny's employer of her condition I am sure he would appreciate such knowledge. She has informed me of his previous concern and affection for her."

"Does she have any relatives we should contact that anyone is aware of?" Charles asked the room in general.

After a moment of silence, Remy said. "Jenny never talk about family."

"Not to me either." Logan inserted. "We can call Jubes in the mornin', she mighta said somethin' to her."

"I had not realized until now but though I have discussed my family briefly with Jenny she has never brought up her own during our conversations." Hank had not considered it unusual as many team members did not like to discuss their families.

"There are some questions that will need to be answered, Hank. When will we be able to speak to the young woman?" While waiting Logan, Remy and Bishop had informed Charles of the recent happenings including the dead man in Jenny's apartment. They had decided to let her neighbors report his suicide and wait to see what happened in order to give Jenny time to recover before dealing with the police.

"She may be somewhat lucid tomorrow but I recommend waiting until the next day for any coherent information from her. Now, I must speak to Ororo but would appreciate the three of you," he gestured to his teammates who had brought Jenny to the mansion, "waiting to give me an explanation of the events leading to the injury of our young friend."

They exchanged guilty looks before nodding, and Charles sent everyone else to bed while Hank drew Ororo aside to speak to her privately.

"Jenny's clothes will need to be replaced. We have hospital gowns she can wear for the time being but they will leave her back exposed and I do not believe she would feel comfortable in that situation. If you could possibly procure some article of clothing for her to wear which would not interfer with her current injury but would cover her previous ones..."

"I will try to find something appropriate, Henry." Ororo understanding immediately Jenny would not be comfortable with the chance of someone seeing her back. "Did Jean not see...?"

"No, I was able to keep her from viewing the scarring and avoided looking myself. If you would be willing to dress her, we will be able to continue to keep the issue private for her." Hank normally would not come her with such things but she was the only one aware of Jenny's scars and he didn't feel free to involve someone else nor to do it himself knowing Jenny's feelings about him seeing them. "I understand it is a burden and Jenny will not be sanguine about your assistance but would most likely prefer it to the alternatives."

"I understand and will assist all I am able." She hurried to find the mentioned clothing, steeling herself for a sight she knew would not be pleasant, but determined to help the brave young woman.

* * *

Hank checked on Jenny briefly before going to join his other teammates for the answers he needed on her attack. Charles joined them as well and Hank was grateful for his presence as Logan explained about the phone calls that lead to Jenny's attack. He was stunned to learn she hadn't wanted him to know about her problems. He took it personally until he was told about the photographs and Remy handed him the one showing her mutilation.

"I'm thinkin' she didn't want ya to know about her past, Hank." Logan told him, trying to explain what he had come to believe was her motives. "This guy mighta been part of it an' that's why she didn't tell anyone what was goin' on. If we hadn't'a taken it on ourselves ta protect her he probably woulda killed her tonight."

Hank stunned him when he explained, "I was aware of the scar tissue on her back but I do not believe she understood the depth of my knowledge. Both Ororo and I have become aware of them and she made herself clear in her opposition to the possibility of me examining her."

Charles interjected. "She didn't want you to see them? But you're a doctor, Hank, that doesn't make sense."

"As I previously explained to Ororo, not everyone is comfortable having close relations to their doctor. You should be able to appreciate her feelings, Charles. She considers me to be her friend and rejects the idea of my seeing her in a medical capacity."

"And now you have done precisely that in the saving of her life."

"I believe she will find it acceptable to the alternative." Hank said dryly. "Jenny seems to be above all a survivor, of which we now have photographic evidence. Though she may not be receptive under other circumstances imminent death is something else entirely."

"I'm sure." Charles was shocked by what had been done to the girl and didn't want Hank's assistance to have jeopardized their growing friendship when she might need it more than ever.

"How do we now proceed in the capture of the individual responsible for Jenny's attack? I assume you are now unable to track him, Wolverine, or you would be doing so currently." Hank wanted him found as soon as possible to eliminate future threats to Jenny.

Bishop took up the explantion. "Before he called me about Jenny's attack, I witnessed someone going into her apartment and was going to follow him out, but he tore up every single item in her apartment and then shot himself in her livingroom. We believe he was the one responsible but from the description Logan gave me of the men in the pictures, he wasn't one of them. So we can't be sure and will have to wait for Jenny to tell us."

"Were you able to discover his identity? Perhaps we can be looking into him for further explanations." Hank wanted to do something in the meantime, unwilling to wait the length of time necessary for Jenny to recover.

"His drivers liscense listed him as Phillip Notheis. That's all I could get before leaving to avoid the police."

Phillip Notheis. Genevra Grenislavich. Jenny Green. Hank couldn't speak as it all suddenly came together in his mind. _He_ had inadvertently told that monster where to find Jenny - _Genevra_.

"Hank?" Charles could feel waves of guilt coming from him.

"Oh my God." he whispered. "It's my fault. He located her because of me."

"Please try to explain, Hank."

"Prof. Phillip Notheis. I called him in the course of my inquires into Genevra Grenislavich's current whereabouts. I put the phone down to converse briefly with Bobby and mentioned Jenny and Harry's when I informed him I would return her to her apartment when she was ready to depart on the day she visited. _I lead him to Jenny_." His voice was anguished, he couldn't believe he had done such a thing even by accident.

"What are you sayin'? You ain't bein' clear." Logan hadn't gotten the connection.

Remy was quicker to catch on. "He saying Jenny dis Genevra he lookin' for."

"He seemed so concerned for Genevra's well being I promised to advise him of my progress in the search for her." Hank continued.

"You couldn't have known they were the same person, Hank. You are not at fault." Charles was quick to assure him.

"My ignorance does not absolve me of responsibility, Charles. I told him where to find her. I should have been more guarded in my conversation with him."

"But why did he want to hurt her? He wasn't in the pictures." Bishop knew Hank would never intentionally do anything to bring harm to Jenny and attempted to bring the conversation back to the question at hand.

"The envelope the photos came in was addressed to her apartment. We didn't check the rest of her mail. Did you get it, Remy?" Logan couldn't believe they hadn't thought to check the rest of her mail. They had concentrated only on the one Jenny had opened.

"_Oui_, Remy got it." He said reaching into his trenchcoat. "Dis one from de other doctor addressed to her apartment too." he said handing it over to Logan.

"Jenny told Ororo she intended to have the scar tissue removed. Perhaps it is in reference to having the procedure done." Hank infomed them.

"Dey came to Harry's but had Jenny's address on dem. If dey was from de doctors dey maybe got tampered wit'." Remy said, knowing how easy it would be to do it.

Logan swore seeing more pictures in the new envelope. Picking a one with a good image of the man in them, he showed it to Bishop, holding it so he would only see the man and not what he was doing with Jenny. "This him?"

"Yes, that's him." he answered, grateful to be spared the full effects of the image.

"It's some time after the other's and it's not the same place." Logan reported after examining the pictures, not letting the others see them. He was sorry the bastard was dead because he wanted to kill him himself. In one he was deliberately hurting her by digging his fingers into her back while having sex with her and it looked like she was screaming. "Her back's scabbed over in places a little. Maybe you can tell how much longer, Hank, but I'd say only a couple days. We're gonna hafta talk to her to be sure, cause I ain't showin' these to ya. She don't even know I looked at 'em."

"It is not necessary for me to view the images and Jenny would not wish me to do so. They have no bearing on my treatment of her current injuries and I will not betray her confidence in me by actively seeking knowledge of her past." He wanted Jenny to tell him if she wanted him to know.

"In your research on Dr. Grenislavich did you find any other relatives who should know about Jenny's condition?" Charles hadn't inquired recently into Hank's search and didn't know if there had been any new developments.

"Jenny seems to be the last living member of her family. I was unable to find any information on Genevra Grenislavich since she ran away from school at age fourteen. But that information was from Phillip Notheis and is suspect. He cited her as wild and stated she would have been expelled."

Ororo returned with the clothing for Jenny. Hank excused himself saying he would send Jean to bed and took Ororo with him into the med-lab.

* * *

The next morning, two policemen came to the mansion enquiring after Jenny. Charles had Scott put them off, telling him to say Jenny had been sedated due to being upset about a foiled attack at the bar. They informed him Jenny was not in any trouble but they needed to take a statement. They had been informed by Harry about Jenny being stalked and that she was staying at the mansion for protection when they looked for her at the bar because of the suicide in her apartment.

Scott reported later that the police had told him Phillip Notheis had been dismissed from his position at Bueller's School for Girls due to incriminating photographs of him being sent to the school's board of directors. They assumed she was in the pictures and he blamed her for losing his job. He had been under investigation for the rape of several other girls who had later come forward and they had been about to bring charges against him when he disappeared and was then found dead in Jenny's apartment.

They were sure it was suicide but wanted to get a statement from her and left their information for Jenny to contact them at her convenience.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Jenny slowly opened her eyes and started to panic when she didn't recognize where she was until she saw Hank asleep in the chair beside her bed. He woke himself a couple minutes later to find her staring at him.

"Would you like some water?" He asked reaching for the cup with a straw in it he had waiting on the small bedside table.

She was barely able to nod, still weak and groggy.

When she finished, she whispered "You look tired." before falling asleep again.

Hank reached over and took her hand, unable to believe her first words were concern for him after all that had happened to her.

to be continued.

* * *

note:  
B Oots- I firmly believe only someone seriously deranged could do what he did, answers are coming but in Jenny's own good time.  
Beany- That would have been good but I'm just not that complicated. Give me awhile. But all _will_ be revealed. Swear.  
GothikStrawberry- The explanation of the pictures will be coming too.  
Jinxeh- Is that bad enough for him? I thought about siccing Wolvie on him but just couldn't do it. There would have been a big fight between Wolvie, Gambit, Bishop and Hank about who got to do it and that might have been... well, _bad_. Right?  
SabeyBaby- I guess you can tell I am one of those people who understand to get rid of an infection you gotta cut it open and squeeze out all the gunk (yeah that's a medical term). I'm squeezing for Jenny.  
S- Thanks! 

In case you all didn't know I have been greatly honored in Jenny making a guest appearance in Elizabeth Robbins 'Of God and Chaos' ch 7. Check it out! Yeah, Jenny!

Next chapter Jenny meets everybody and squares things up with Hank.

Thanks for reading and the support,  
Dizi


	7. Chapter 7

Special thanks to my beta Amands. She provided all the medical terminology, as you don't want to know what my terms would be. She says I'm getting better and NOW mainly provides knowledge and help with the accents, and the story wouldn't be the same without her. You're the best Amanda, couldn't do it without you!

* * *

disclaimer: All characters are the property of Marvel, except Jenny who is MINE.

* * *

**Human in a Mutant World  
**by Dizi

* * *

Chapter 7

The next time Jenny awoke, she opened her eyes to see a bald man in a wheelchair beside her bed. He was holding one of the books she'd loanedHank, flipping through the pages.

"Hello, Jenny. I hope you are feeling better. You slept a long time, I believe by your coloring it was good for you." He stated when he saw she was awake.

She blinked at him. "Do I know you?" she asked with a frown.

"I'm sorry, we haven't been introduced. My name is Charles Xavier. Welcome to my home." Charles said quietly, he put the book on the bedside table. "I know of you from Hank, Logan and the others, and have heard so much about you, I forgot we haven't actually met. I promised to watch over you while Hank went out. He'll be back soon."

He saw her relax at his words and nod, before he continued. "I wanted to reassure you that you are welcome here as long as you like. You seem to be a very popular young lady."

"Me?" she asked surprised.

"You have made quite an impression on several residents here. Logan and Hank do not give their friendship easily. From what I've been told you are the same." He smiled at her. "I believe they are honored by your trust in them."

She nodded and stared at him thoughtfully, before saying. "Logan and Remy told you about the pictures, didn't they?"

"Yes they did, but only to allow me to help you because of the attack. I have not seen them, nor will I, without your consent. Logan has them put aside for you." he said gently. "Also, I must inform you the police would like a statement from you. It seems a man named Phillip Notheis killed himself in your apartment. He was about to be arrested when he disappeared and was later found dead there. Was he the one harrassing you?"

She closed her eyes and allowed the relief to wash over her. "Yes, it was him."

"You are not in any trouble but they have some questions and would like you to call and make an appointment. You can see them here."

"Can... can I have someone with me?" she asked nervously.

He wondered if she wanted Hank or Logan. "That should not be a problem. I'm sure anyone you ask will be happy to attend the meeting with you."

She nodded not answering, keeping her eyes closed. After a moment, she said, "You're a mutant too, a telepath, aren't you." She said it as a statement and seemed to have no doubt what the answer was.

It was his turn to stare as he answered, "Yes, I am. How did you know?"

She shrugged, opening her eyes but not looking at him. "When I close my eyes I can feel you here and all around me too, like you're always there." She looked at him closely then. "But you don't like it that way, do you?"

"No, I don't always like it, but I am happy the way I am. Hank said you're human but perhaps you should be tested?"

"No, I'm very much fully human." she said.

"Really, I think it would be of benefit. To be able to sense-" he began to persuade her.

"No. It's been done. I'd really rather not talk about it, if you don't mind." she broke in.

He nodded. "That's fine." He was starting to understand what Logan had meant when describing this young woman's strength. '_I think that's new to her_.' he'd said.

They both looked toward the door as it opened and saw Remy walking in with a vase full of white roses.

Jenny managed to force a smile. "Gonna bribe your girl into a date, Remy?"

Remy smiled a genuine smile back at her. "Non, she not sick, _chere_, dey for you."

Charles watched her eyes go very wide and felt something from her for the first time through her tight shields. It was a bright and beautiful feeling of wonder.

"F-for me? You got me flowers? Roses?" she gasped. "I-I've never been given flowers before. You shouldn't have spent so much money, I feel fine..." she trailed off as he plucked one from the vase and handed it to her.

"Beautiful girls deserve flowers, _chere_." He placed the vase on the bedside table. "Hank say when you wake you can go upstair long's you don' get excited. You want some food?"

"You should be able to join us for dinner and join the others in the rec-room later. I'm sure Hank won't let you overdo." Charles added.

"It sounds nice but, uh, I-I don't really have anything to wear..." She glanced down at the short t-shirt she was wearing and blushed. It was much tighter than her usual clothing, not uncomfortable but she was very aware of it and what it didn't cover. Not to mention what it seemed to... emphasize. Not that she had much _to_ emphasize but it was obvious what was there. She wondered briefly who had put it on her, and decided to wait to ask Hank.

Hiding a smile, Charles gestured to a pile of clothing sitting on another bed. "Ororo left some things for you. I can call her to help you dress. The... treatment you went through left you almost fully healed but you may experience some cramping in the area of the injury and may also be a weak for several days."

Jenny wanted to try by herself as he knew she would. Charles told her they would wait outside and if she needed assistance to call and they would get her some help. Jenny slowly got out of the bed and looked at the clothes. There were clean panties - _thank God _- some sort of jammie bottoms that barely went to her hips but fit otherwise, and a robe. It was soft, frilly, very feminine and so lovely she felt guilty accepting the use of it.

She called to let them know she was done and started for the door. Remy stopped her and picked her up, ignoring her protests, saying "You get tired walkin' all dat way an' you be back here. Den you don' get meet ever'body."

So Remy carried her to the kitchen with Jenny blushing the whole way, Charles amused beside them.

* * *

Remy put her down in a chair between Bishop and Logan and took a place next to Rogue. All the while, he pointed out everyone she didn't know and threw names at her. Warren she knew she would remember because both Bobby and Hank had mentioned him in passing. Something about money. She vaguely remembered Jean from the night of Charlie's death. Betsy had the purple hair, Sam the accent, Sarah the attitude, and Rogue had Remy's heart. There were others but she knew she wouldn't be able to keep them all straight.

For their part, the team was impressed by the way Jenny just accepted all of them. Comments they didn't expect, but she didn't sneak looks or flinch in anyway like most would. She did get a little startled when Jean passed the food telekinetically, but she smiled and said how it must make clearing the table easier. They were the one's sneaking looks at her not quite believing how accepting of them she was, like Hank had been before them.

Jenny was trying hard not to be rude, but she didn't see the one person she had been looking for. Hank wasn't there. When she asked no one seemed to know where he was. Or wasn't telling her. She couldn't tell which and kept looking at her three protectors suspiciously.

When dinner was over and everyone got up, it was Logan who carried her to the rec-room. On the way, Jenny told him "Mr. Xavier said you have the pictures. I would likethem back."

"No."

She frowned. "You don't have them?"

"I got 'em. You cain't have 'em." was Logan's answer.

"But they're mine! I want them!" She couldn't believe her was refusing to give them to her. What he could want with them was beyond her understanding.

"Nope." He dropped her on the couch and stalked out of the room with her staring after him.

* * *

The Big Movie Argument seemed to be a nightly occurrence from what Jenny could gather. She watched the bitter battle with total fascination. Everyone had a favorite she just _had_ to see once Bobby told them Jenny hadn't seen any. Each one's frenzy to get her to pick their movie put the panicked look in her eyes they'd expected to see at dinner. From Bobby's 'Terminator' to Jean's 'An Affaire to Remember' (the original, of course) she was completely overwhelmed. Finally, out of desperation - and an effort to avoid bloodshed - she randomly picked Sam's 'Ghostbusters', which he assured her was a classic.

Jenny didn't see what was classic about it, but it was fun and no one was shouting anymore. She laughed along with everyone else but was distracted.

There was still no Hank.

When the movie was over, while Sam and Bobby sang the theme song, Jenny sneaked into the kitchen for a glass of water. It was a blatant attempted to avoid being involved in a repeat of The Big Movie Argument she saw was about to start again when someone said the words '_What are we going to watch next_?'.

She sat at the table and was trying to decide how to go about finding Hank when Logan found her.

"Hiding?" he asked.

"Maybe a little." she admitted with a laugh. "I can't face the movie decision again."

He gave her a sly look. "Well, there's always _my_ favorite."

"I don't even want to know." she groaned.

"Hey, John Wayne has somethin' for everyone." Logan chuckled.

"I remember him, a little." Jenny contemplated him a moment. "Why won't you give me the photos?"

"Do ya know what yer gonna do with 'em?" He countered.

She hadn't really thought that far and had just wanted them safely in her possession. "Not really." she admitted.

"When ya do, I'll give 'em to ya." Logan pulled a cigar out of his shirt pocket. "I'm goin' out back, jist holler when yer ready to go back down ta the lab."

"Wait." Jenny hesitated. "When you finish, will you find Hank for me?"

Concern evident, he asked, "Ya hurtin'?"

"No." Though she _was_ tired she wasn't going back to bed without seeing Hank. "I just need to see him."

"I'll take care of it." He said before walking out the backdoor.

* * *

Logan did go outside. He just didn't stay there. He walked around to a sidedoor and went back in. Then he walked down a short hall to the security room. The one with all the cameras where he knew Hank was watching over Jenny.

"What the hell do ya think yer doin'?" He asked walking through the doorway.

"Um, taking an interest in security?" Hank suggested nervously. No one wanted to confront an angry Wolverine.

"That girl's been lookin' fer ya all night long!"

"Uh-"

"She's tired an' ain't goin' ta bed til she sees ya! So get yer butt to the kitchen an' talk ta 'er so she can get ta bed." Logan finished.

"It was my fault she was stabbed! Do you realize, she did not _almost_ expire, she did in fact _die_! If it were not for our advanced Shi'ar technology, she would still be dead! She will not wish to speak to me once I inform her of the circumstances leading to her attack." Hank defended himself weakly. He knew it was weak but didn't want to see the look on Jenny's face when he informed her of his part in her near death experience.

"It wasn't yer fault! Chuck told ya that. Some sicko that liked ta hurt little girls did it. Not you! But you are hurtin' her _now_ by lettin' her think yer abandonin' her. That's yer fault." He growled. "Now like I said, get yer butt to the kitchen before she falls over waitin' fer ya!"

Logan watched Hank until he was out of the room. Then he lit his cigar - ignoring the 'No Smoking' sign placed in the room just for him - propped his feet up, and focused on the monitor marked 'kitchen'. The night's real entertainment was about to start. Jenny wouldn't disappoint him. She wasn't about to put up with Hank blaming himself and he couldn't wait to see what she'd do.

Bishop came in a just after Hank left and stopped in the doorway at the sight of Logan. Though he spent his alotted time in the security room, Logan had never before seemed so much at home there as he did now. "What are you doing?"

"Entertainment's about ta start." Logan grinned and gestured at the screens.

Seeing Hank heading toward the kitchen and knowing Jenny, Bishop adjusted the volume control and also got comfortable for the show.

* * *

Hank cautiously entered the kitchen and seeing Jenny forced joviality into his voice. "Good evening, Gen- Jenny. I trust my companions have not fatigued you in pursuance of their customary nocturnal entertainment?"

"No, it was great and I had fun, but Hank Iwant to talk to you..." she began.

"Ah, I'm certain you have inquiries into your affliction and current condition. The instrument used to inflict your injury was apparently a long one. It entered your thoracic cavity two inches above your iliac crest, through the obliqus externis and internis abdominus muscles, passed thruough the transversalis muscle, grazed the lower portion of your diaphragm and scrapped along the tenth rib before piercing your anterior descending colon through the small intestine. It also grazed a smaller portion of the abdominal aorta, resulting in significant internal bleeding which was extremely difficult to stop and almost necessitated a blood transfusion. As I'm certain Charles informed you, due to the methodology used for the accellerated therapeutics of your injury, you may experience light to severe spasmodic muscular contractions in the area of the injury and most likely will find yourself lacking in physical strength over the next several days."

Jenny watched him carefully throughout his speech. Hank was being more himself than usual and seemed somewhat desperate to keep talking. Her mind kept racing in circles as to the cause before she realized he'd stumbled on her name. She waited for him to stop and let the silence build between them. "You know, don't you?"

Hank hesitated. "Um, know what precisely?"

"Why don't you tell me whatever it is that's bothering you about me and we'll go from there."

He sighed, giving up the idea of avoiding a confrontation. "I came to the conclusion Genevra Grenislavich and Jenny Green were the same individual when provided the information of the identity of your assailant."

"And you came to that conclusion because...?" she prompted for the full explanation.

"The day you visited, if you with remember, I was performing research by way of the telephone. While Bobby acquainted you with the audio-visual entertainment currently available in our residence, I proceeded to my laboratory to continue the afore mentioned research. In an attempt to determine the current location of Genevra Grenislavich, I interviewed a promising informant identified as Professor Phillip Notheis. During said interview, Bobby arrived and I suspended the conversation to request he convey a message to you and mentioned your name and place of business. It was in this manner the said individual achieved the information necessary to ascertain your location."

Her eyes remained on him during the entire explanation. It was unexpected information but did not tell her why he had been avoiding her.

"Being an intelligent woman, you are in possession of sufficient means to discern the inherent responsibility to me for the attack upon your person." He finished, avoiding her eyes.

"This is why you've been avoiding me?" Jenny looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"It was unconscionable of me to be so unguarded-" he began again, still not looking at her.

She smacked him upside his head - HARD. Standing up Jenny shouted in his face, "I can't believe you! I've been freaking out all night because of _THIS_! I thought you're supposed to be some kind of genius and you're blaming yourself because of something you couldn't have _known_!" And she smacked him again for good measure.

Rubbing his head, he swallowed and started again. "I most sincerely apologize for any and all distress-"

"Shut. Up." Plopping back down in the chair, she gave him a hard look. "Is there more?"

"In his concern for your physical well-being Remy showed me the visual evidence of the mutilation of the posterior region of your upper trunk." He again avoided her eyes.

That made her pause but Jenny understood it was done with good intentions. "Anything else?"

"It was by my request Ororo changed your attire as she is the only female of our acquaintance I am aware of with knowledge of your scar tissue." Her lack of negative response gave Hank courage to glance in her dirction.

It had needed to be done, and she would have chosen Ororo if she'd been in a condition to be asked anyway. "That's reasonable enough. Is that all?"

"That is the extent of-" he started.

"Okay." she interrupted. "Here's the deal. You start acting like the genius you're _supposed_ to be and don't blame yourself for things beyond your control and all's forgiven. And in the future I expect you to treat me like I _do_ have any intelligence and talk to me if there's a problem. Got it?"

"Absolutely." Hank said with relief.

"Good." She smiled at him. "Then why don't you take me back to the lab. I feel like I could fall asleep right here I'm so tired."

* * *

As they passed by the security room, they could hear Logan and Bishop laughing and both wondered what the joke was about.

to be continued.

* * *

note:  
S- Thanks, I'm trying!  
Beany- Secret's revealed on Jenny's friend next chapter. Promise, its already written.  
Jinxeh- I'm sure Jenny would appreciate that!  
GothikStrawberry- Little Rogue this chapter and next, couldn't forget her, could I?  
B Oots- I try not to leave ya hanging, really I do. 

Okay, sorry about the mix up in the previews, I removed it from the last chapter. The bad news comes next chapter and info on 'the dead mutant girl'. Jenny's opening up! This one was fun though, huh? I enjoyed it anyway.

Thanks for reading and the support,  
Dizi


	8. Chapter 8

disclaimer: All characters are the property of Marvel, except Jenny who is MINE.

* * *

**Human in a Mutant World  
**by Dizi

* * *

Chapter 8

Ororo met Jenny in the med-lab the next morning with clean clothes. She waited while Jenny changed, then walked with her to the kitchen for breakfast. Jenny took the opportunity to ask her to attend the meeting with the police with her as she wanted a woman there. She expected it might get personal and Ororo was the only female friend she had besides Jubilee and, no matter how worldly she might be, Jenny wasn't going to get into any personal details with a fourteen-year-old present. She just couldn't imagine discussing something so personal with any of the men in her life there. She was still uncomfortable with Hank being her doctor in any way, though she was grateful to be alive. As Charles had said, Ororo was quick to agree and promised to get the information from Scott to make the appointment with the police, even saying she'd make the appointment herself.

The kitchen was crowded and when she was told everyone had been up for a couple hours - though she wasn't told it was because of a trainig session - Jenny felt guilty for sleeping so late. Ororo reminded her that she was still recovering from a fatal injury. No matter her injury, she felt like she was being lazy and wanted to be useful at least. She resolved to get up earlier to help with breakfast in the future, though she didn't expect to be here long. She had a home of her own and needed to get back to work. She had goals she couldn't meet here.

She filled a plate left for her on the cabinet and was walking to the the table when she chanced to hear a snippet of the conversation between Hank and Charles.

"... with the death of Dr. Grenislavich the university has ..."

Jenny dropped the plate in shock staring at them while the phrase '_death of Dr. Grenislavich_' echoed in her mind. All activity in the room stopped and Hank and Ororo rushed to her.

"Are you experiencing any pain?" He pulled her away from the shards on the floor.

"He's dead?" Jenny whispered. "you didn't tell me ... you just said you were looking for me ... you didn't say why ... I- I didn't know ..."

Hank was stunned that she was unaware of her father's death. "Jenny, please allow me to most sincerely apologize for the manner in which you were informed. We believed you to be aware of his current state. Please accept my condolences on your loss."

She didn't answer just stared at him.

Ororo came over with a broom and dustpan and Jenny looked dazedly down at the broken plate. "I'm sorry ... I can do it ... I'm so sorry..." she mumble reaching for the broom. Ororo easily kept it away from her insisting she needed to sit down.

Seeing Hank's helplessness in the face of the young woman's grief, Ororo caught Remy's attention and gestured for him to take Jenny outside. He took Jenny's hand, leading her away from the broken dish towards the backdoor.

"I should help..." she protested, following him but still looking at the mess on the floor.

"Non, _chere_, come wit' Remy." He took her arm in a firm grip and put his arm around her shoulders comforting her as best he could. Remy hadn't heard the conversation but understood that Jenny was grieving and he knew what it was to lose someone, even when they still lived in the same house. He didn't see Rogue watching them go out the door.

Jenny stayed in a state of shock while Remy led her to a bench in the garden. Under normal circumstances she would have been awkward in such surroundings but Jenny didn't see Ororo's lovingly tended garden. She could only remember the father she hadn't seen in more than six years. The man who had been there for soccer practice and school plays, helped her with homework and tucked her into bed every night until she was thirteen. The father who had been there for her and loved her once.

"My daddy's dead, Remy." Jenny said in a broken voice. "He's dead and will never love me again."

Remy put his arms around her and pulled her close in a tight hug. She buried her face in his shoulder and cried for the loving father she'd had once upon a time, forgetting for the moment the man who had abandoned her.

* * *

Thirtyminutes later, Jenny was able to go back to the kitchen. It was still crowded and the volume only went down slightly when they walked in. Remy and Ororo talked her into getting more food even though she was no longer hungry. With a plate in front of her she looked around the table and noticed Hank again avoiding her eyes.

When he started to leave the room, Jenny managed to shock most of the table by calling, "If you're running off to hide, better stop. I won't be as nice as I was last night."

"Um, I was simply attempting to provide you with privacy to more effectively cope with the deep mental anguish associated with your newfound bereavement." Hank attempted to defend himself.

Everyone's head had turned to look at her when she called out to Hank and then to him when he answered. Not all quite understood the answer but turned back to Jenny to see her reaction.

"Hank, I'm surrounded by people. What difference would it make for you to leave? I'm good. I'm even eating." She took a bite of toast smothered in strawberry jam. "Sit."

Shock and no little amusement was quickly hidden as he did her bidding. Charles most especially had to hide a grin as the large man resumed his place at the table. He had thought Jenny was good for Hank but now was sure. She wouldn't let him hide.

"Do we need to have another talk about things beyond your control?" she asked pleasantly.

Hank rubbed his head remembering her actions of the night before. "Ah, no, I beleive the subject was covered most effectively last night." He answered not seeing Logan and Bishop's identical smirks.

"Good." She took another bite. "Maybe we should move on to why you were looking for me in the first place."

Looking around at the curious faces around the table, Charles suggested, "Perhaps, you would prefer someplace more private."

"No, I'm done hiding. My father's dead and," she swallowed tightly, "so's Notheis. There's nobody left to hide from, not that they were particularly looking."

"Jenny, I'm sure your father would have come to regret deeply-" Charles began to reassure the bitter young woman.

"Not to be rude, Charles, but you're not sure of anything." she interrupted. "My father decided I was tainted at thirteen because my best friend turned out to be a mutant and I'd been aware of it for seven years. Didn't matter that she was practically my sister we were so close or that he had treated her like a daughter for all that time. I had known so I was bad. I went from having a loving family and home with Christmas and birthdays and a mom and dad to being thrown in a school for wayward girls across the country and forgotten about. They even changed the phone number so I couldn't call when I begged to come home. So don't tell me you're _sure_, because _I'm_ sure he regretted nothing."

He took a moment to process her words. "Sally Jordan was your friend."

She finished her toast and smiled reminiscing. "My best friend. She was like you."

"Yes, she was." Charles had been aware of the Sally's history. He used the term 'reported' when referring to her because he hadn't been sure which girl had been the mutant he had gone to find. By the time he'd gotten there both were gone. "She would have been stronger than I am from what I was able to detect seven years ago." This explained Jenny's strong shield and sensitivity to telepathy, as familiarity with telepaths could cause this even in a normal human.

"Seven? But she died six years ago." Jenny asked, confused by his answer.

"She was very young and I didn't think it would be good for her to be taken out a loving home at that stage of her development. I was able to tell she was happy and loved. I believe she was eight when I first detected her." He answered quietly.

"That would have been about a year after she first discovered her abilities."

"Wait, Ah thought mutants found out what they could do at puberty?" Rogue interjected.

Charles explained. "Some mutants prematurely access their abilities at the onset of trauma. Jean herself did so when her friend died and she experienced her death. I suspect some event occurred to cause Sally's telepathy to develop." He looked to Jenny.

Somehow she'd gotten her appetite back and was almost finished with her eggs. "She was out riding her bike and fell off and broke her leg. Sally called me from the ditch she'd fallen into to get her help."

"You were the first individual she contacted via her newfound telepathy?" Hank inquired.

"Besides her parents, I was pretty much Sally's only contact." Jenny pushed the plate away. "Her parents were terrified of anyone finding out. They wanted her to have a normal childhood. I can't remember all the times they cautioned us not to tell anyone."

"But someone found out, didn't they?" Scott said. He'd gone with the professor to look for the mutant six years ago and was there when he found out she was gone. "Your father?"

"Yes, but it wasn't just him. A boy at school wouldn't leave her alone and he grabbed her one day and wouldn't let go. She lost control and _made_ him stop. He went to his father and his father went to the school board. There was a trial and they tried to say Sally had been cheating in school. She was a pretty good student but she had problems in math. I went to the judge and explained how if Sally had been cheating why would she just do some subjects and not the one she was failing. He dismissed the charges, but the damage was done and everyone knew she was a mutant."

"And Dr. Grenislavich? How did he come to be aware of Sally's mental abilities?" Hank prompted. Knowing of Jenny's shyness, he was very impressed by her actions.

"I'm really not sure. I suppose we must have done something to give it away." Jenny smiled, remembering. "It was a game to us. No need to pass notes in school or use the telephone. We were really never apart, she was always with me. Somehow he must have seen it."

"I'm sorry I didn't get the opportunity to meet her." Jean smiled, remembering her own friend whose death had caused her mutant abilities to develop early. "Or rather the two of you together. It sounds like you had a lot of fun."

"Yeah, we did. The best was when her mother became pregnant and she would share the baby's thoughts with us." A sad look crossed her face when Jenny continued. "She lost the baby when Sally died."

"And that would return the conversation to the reason for my search for Genevra Grenislavich." Hank said. He didn't want Jenny dwelling on those events. "Dr. Heinrik Grenislavich was conducting experiments to detect the mutant gene in the human fetus. Though the morality of his methods is questionable his conclusions could be of benefit to research of my own. Unfortunately the University he was associated with refuses to share those conclusions and will not release any information concerning him to anyone but a relative. As his wife is also deceased, that left me with the possibility of finding other relatives and I discovered he had a daughter. Which we are now aware is you."

"I'm sorry, Hank." Jenny shook her head. "I don't think I could be of help. He told alot of people I was dead. Some were told I was institutionalized, and not one person would recognize me if I walked down the street where I used to live."

"That actually doesn't matter." Warren said, being the businessman, he knew a little about legal matters. "You are his daughter. You don't have to have anyone to vouch for you. DNA will take care of that if its necessary. Unless he made provisions in a will specifically denying your rights, which would have told everyone you are alive, then you can swoop in and pick up everything he left behind. Including his research, if all it takes is a relative."

"Well, if I can help, I will." Jenny said uncertainly.

"With your permission," Charles smiled at her. "I will contact my lawyer's on the matter. We will soon find out. Of course, that may leave you with the wherewithal to greatly improve your life as it would entitle you any assets left upon his death."

For a moment Jenny thought of all the goals she had set for herself. Then she shook her head, "I don't think I could use his money to make my life better, knowing he went to so much trouble to keep it from me."

Ororo looking at her watch, said they needed to clean up and get ready to meet the police as she had called them while Jenny and Remy had spent their time in the garden. They table was quicly cleared and everyone started going about their business.

Jenny and Ororo were going to go upstairs to her room for something more appropriate to wear for the meeting when Rogue stopped them to ask, "Jenny, you didn't say, what happened to Sally?"

Jenny looked at the beautiful woman Remy loved and said quietly, "They killed her the old fashioned way. Sally was burned at the stake like a witch."

Watching her leave the room again, Rogue felt guilty that even for a moment she had been jealous of the sad young woman who had needed a friend.

to be continued.

* * *

note: 

GothikStrawberry- Little more Rogue for you!  
Elizabeth Robbins- There was no way Jenny could let Hank turn into Logan. He's supposed to be her friend not another protector. Besides she broke a tray over Logan's head and it didn't make much difference. Well, except he doesn't pinch her butt anymore. Hmm, maybe it did work.  
Beany- Isn't it great? I needed a fun movie that wasn't kiddie and there was MY favorite just sitting there.  
Jinxeh- Do you really think they get together when we're not around? That's just... _scarey_. Gonna have to watch her.  
S- are you ready for it to stop? Um, I think I'm going to 12.

Next the police and the fate of the photos. Just as soon as I get 9 back from my beta. Sorry guys, she's been a little busy. We love Amanda very much and forgive her for having a life outside being my beta. She actually has 9 and 10 and I'm finishing 11 and have 12 worked mentally. So we're almost done! And Jenny can go back to short-stories and being a secondary character.

Thanks for reading and the support,  
Dizi


	9. Chapter 9

disclaimer: All characters are the property of Marvel, except Jenny who is MINE.

* * *

**Human in a Mutant World  
**by Dizi

* * *

Chapter 9

The meeting with the police started out exactly as Jenny expected. They asked about the phone calls. She authorized them to get phone records and told referred them to Harry about the ones at work because she wasn't sure exactly how many times Phillip Notheis had called there. They asked about the attack, and that was the only thing she lied about. She said he tried to grab her because she couldn't explain why she wasn't in the hospital and didn't have any bruises.

The problem started when Jenny thought they were done. The two police detectives pulled out a folder with copies of photographs given to them by the Bueller School for Girls' board of directors. These were pictures Jenny hadn't seen. She hadn't even known about them. They also had copies of the photos Jenny had received at Harry's. The detectives wanted to know who the men were.

Ororo gripped Jenny's hand tight, offering her strength. She had been appalled at the sight of Jenny's back when she'd changed her clothes but this was much worse. If she hadn't been holding Jenny's hand she would have thought the girl dead from the images she was seeing. It was hard to understand how Jenny had survived such pain and remained sane.

"Ms. Grenislavich, Genevra, we really need to know who these men are, anything you can tell us would be of assistance?" the first detective asked. They hadn't really paid attention to their names, but Ororo thought that it was Mike.

"Please, don't call me that. My name's Jenny now." Jenny whispered, still staring at the pictures on the coffee table.

"Jenny, please-" he tried again.

"I don't know who they are." she interruped. "You have pictures of them, find them, I-I can't help you. I-I'm sorry."

"But you must know something." He insisted. "From what the school tells us, you were with them for two days."

_Two days_. It made Ororo's mind spin. Jenny had endured that for two days. Jenny made a soft sound and Ororo decided to take the situation in hand. "Officer, I am not a doctor but from what I can see, Jenny would not have been aware of anything at the time those photographs were taken. May I ask if charges are being brought against the school you mentioned?"

"The school?" He was thrown off by the question.

"You have stated Jenny was missing for two days. Did the school report her missing? If they did not, do they not also have responsibility for her injuries? These other pictures were taken afterward. How was it possible for this man to violate her further when she would obviously have been in pain? Were they not required to care for her? How is it you are only now aware of such things occurring?" Ororo was becoming angrier by the moment. Someone had failed her friend and these men were doing nothing about it but demanding answers that anyone could see Jenny would not be able to give.

"According to the school, she had a history of wild behavior and often faked illness to get out of class. They said when she returned to the school she was behaving erratically and had no way of knowing it was any different from previous behavior." Mike attempted to defend them. "You must understand it's a school basically for problem cases and they have to be harsh with them sometimes."

"Your explanation does not make sense." Ororo was outraged. "She would have been bleeding and could not have been conscious. How did Jenny survive the damage done to her if she was not given assistance? Anyone would have been able to see she was in pain."

"Ms. Munroe, I understand what you're saying." The second detective, who she now remembered was named Dylan, spoke for the first time. "Believe me, I do. I asked those same questions and the school _will _be looked into. But our priority right now is finding these men. This is not the first time they've done this and it likely won't be the last. We need to stop them." He stopped and looked at Jenny and she could see the sympathy in his eyes but it didn't make it easier. "Jenny, I've been doing this a long time. I know it's not easy to see these. It brings it back and makes it new. But we don't want it happening to anyone else. Anything you could tell us may help."

"Dylan-"

"Shut up, Mike, you saw these pictures. She's not a mutant according to her file. So what if she likes them? The school didn't have the right to mistreat her because of who her friends are and you don't have the right to treat her this way because you don't like mutants. I don't care if she's Magneto's daughter after seeing those." He gestured at the pictures. "She's lucky to be alive and she's the first one we've found that _has_ survived. If you can't handle it, leave, and I'll finish by myself."

"She's a mutie lover-" Mike began.

"Excuse me." Charles demanded from the doorway, having come in response to Ororo's distress. His brown eyes were hard with anger at the detective's unsympathetic tone and hearing the words 'mutie-lover', which he hated. "Detective, I must protest your tone and choice of words. We try to keep an open mind here, and I refuse to tolerate such narrow-minded views in my home. If you cannot respect that and change your tone and words appropriately, you will no longer be welcome here. Jenny is my guest and I will not allow you to mistreat her. "

"Look, I have a job to do-"

"But you are not doing it by mistreating my guest. She has been through many traumatic experiences and meeting with the police should not have been another." He was firm.

"Just wait in the car, Mike." Dylan ordered. "I'll finish the interview and meet you outside." He waited until his partner was out the door before turning to them. "I'm sorry, I know it probably doesn't help but he's new to this unit. He'll learn very quickly that normal humans can do more harm to themselves than mutants do."

Charles looked at Jenny, who still staring at the pictures. "Do you want me to leave, Jenny?"

She shook her head slightly. He had been of help and it seemed eveyone else had seen the pictures anyway.

Dylan picked up the pictures and put them back in the folder. "Jenny, if you could try to think back, how did they take you from the school?"

"He sold me to them." she whispered.

"Notheis?" Dylan prompted.

"Everyone knew my parents didn't care about me, but I kept trying to call and I wrote and... He told them about me and they came and said they were sent by my father and... I went." She continued in the same whisper, unable to raise her voice.

"Didn't the school check? They just let you go?"

"One of the other girls told me and I just went. I didn't wait for permission. I just went." The tears was filling her eyes and she didn't want to cry in front of this man, no matter how nice he was.

"You said they paid Notheis. How do you know this? Do you know how much?"

"Th-the pictures. They paid him with the pictures, there might have been money too." She couldn't stop the tears and felt Ororo's hand tighten again. She gripped it, grateful for her presence.

"How do you know that, Jenny?"

She had to force the words. "He told me. When he.. when he..."

"It's alright, you don't have to say anymore." Dylan said gently. "That's enough for us to know what to look for." He stood up and started to leave. "May I ask, Jenny, how did you survive? I know the school didn't help you."

"You can't tell... you can't..." she began and continued at his nod, "the doctor at the school was a mutant. He got me out."

Dylan nodded again, understanding the doctors situation, "By the way, I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thank you, but my father and I have not been close for a long time." Jenny managed to answer.

He looked surprised. "Uh, I'm sorry, I didn't know about your father. I meant your apartment."

"My apartment?" She didn't know what he was talking about. "What about my apartment?"

"I thought you knew." Dylan looked at Ororo and Charles for help but they looked away. "Notheis trashed it. I don't think anything's left. I'm sorry." With that he left, before he could become the bearer of more bad news.

Jenny slowly released Ororo's hand. It had gone numb from gripping so tight, but Ororo hadn't cared. "Did you know?" Jenny asked quietly.

"I- yes, I was aware. I had assumed Henry or Logan would have already told you." Jenny had spent more time with them and it was logical they would have told her, but Ororo was ashamed she had not made sure she knew.

Jenny nodded. "I-I think I would like to be alone for awhile." She left the room trying to remain calm until she could be private.

Ororo turned to Charles and let him see how much the ordeal had affected her. "They had her two days, Charles. I do not know how she survived. How could the school she was at not assist her when it must have been obvious the pain she was in?"

He took her hand, much the same way Ororo had held Jenny's. "Over the last two days I've looked into the school she went to. The police detective was correct in that it is a school for problem cases. Jenny's emotional situation at the time she arrived and perhaps whatever her father may have told the administrators would have been strong marks against her. I do not like it, but in some ways I can understand how the circumstances would have come about. Jenny would have been very emotional having just lost her family and friend just before arriving and in their minds that may have confirmed their misconceptions about her."

"But she would have been in too much pain for such an explanation." She protested.

"That is another matter entirely." His voice hardened. "I intend to contact some people I know and have an investigation of my own started. But I believe we may be able to leave it to Dylan."

Ororo released his hand and rose to her feet. "I do not believe it is good for Jenny to be alone. I will find her."

"No, don't. She has enough people watching her. Do you really think any of them will let anything happen? She's used to being on her own and has revealed alot to us today. Give her some time. If she needs you or one of the others, she'll either find you herself or Logan, Remy, Bishop, or Hank will let you know." He chuckled. "After this morning, the whole house will watch out for her, I think."

"I know you are correct, but... I just feel the need to know she is alright after seeing those photographs." She knew she would never forget them and all that Jenny had lived through.

"Why don't you go to the security room? That's what Bishop, Logan and Hank do. I understand they almost had a party in there last night." He chucked again and patted her hand before leaving to make some calls.

* * *

Jenny didn't want to go to the med-lab, afraid Hank would be there. The rec-room was out because anyone could be there. She didn't know the mansion well enough to know of a private place. So she went the only place she did know. She went outside.

As she passed through the kitchen, she saw Remy's cigarettes and, giving in to temptation, she grabbed them on her way out. He probably wouldn't mind and she needed something. She intended to quit but now was not the time. She would wait until her life went back to normal. These were extreme circumstances and she knew it. At least, she wanted to believe that her life would be normal again. It was something she needed to believe.

Jenny found a place where other's had obviously smoked before since there were chairs and a can for the butts. She closed her eyes and let her past play before her.

"Musta been bad."

Jenny jumped at Logan's voice. She'd thought she was alone, thought she wanted to be. "Yeah, you could say that." she murmured, finally answering.

He lit a cigar, waited a moment, and sighed, "Cain't believe I'm gonna say this, but do ya wanna talk about it?"

She didn't answer immediately, "Am I a good person?"

"What kinda question's that?" he demanded.

"Please, just answer. Am I a good person?" Jenny finished the cigarette and put it in the can.

"This better not be one a those 'why do bad things happen ta me' questions." he muttered. "Yer one a the best people I know, and like it or not I know a lotta people."

"I just lied to the police. By implication, but I still lied. I've been lying to everyone." She lit another cigarette, thinking she'd buy Remy more. "There was a second set of pictures wasn't there?"

He took a long draw on the cigar before answering, "Yeah, there was."

"The police had copies of all of them. I didn't know about the second set."

"Darlin', I don't know how ta say how sorry I am." He started to put a hand on her shoulder and she jerked away.

Without looking at him, she said, "Please, don't touch me. I-I'm sorry, but I just don't want to be touched right now."

He nodded.

"Ororo was great. She understood a lot." She took a deep breath. "Does Jubilee like the school she's at?"

"She'd rather be here, but she knows we still care 'bout her. She's got friends her own age an' she can be a little girl again fer awhile. It ain't like it was with you. She's there 'cause it's best fer her not 'cause we don't want her. She knows that, jus' took her awhile." He pause a beat. "Took me awhile."

"That's good. And the people in charge?" she asked pointedly.

He understood right away. "They're couple of us."

"Okay. I was worried about her. She could handle it better than I did, she can take care of herself, but... I still worried."

They were both quiet. When he finished his cigar, Logan stood up. "I'll leave ya be." and he turned to walk back inside.

"They didn't listen to me." He stopped and sat back down. Whatever Jenny needed to say he could take it. "I begged them and they didn't listen. I hurt so much, Logan, and they put me in a little room and left me there. Because a mutant had been my friend they took every opportunity to punish me."

She lit another cigarette. "And then he came to me. He said if I let him do whatever he wanted he'd get me out. He'd get me to a doctor." Jenny met his eyes. "So I did. Everytime he did something... if I cried or screamed, whimpered, anything, he'dstop and asked me if I wanted him to stop and leave. And I said no... I said no, and I let him do whatever he wanted. Because I wanted out, I wanted to get help. I wanted it to stop hurting."

He held her gaze and didn't let what he felt show. Logan once again wished Phillip Notheis to be alive so he could kill him. Slowly, with great care to make sure he suffered. "Ya did what ya had to. No one could blame ya fer that."

"**I** blamed me. Allthis time I did." She finally looked away. "Until I saw those pictures this afternoon, I told myself I let it happen, that it was my own fault. Somewhere inside I think I didn't let myself be happy all this time because I didn't think I deserved it. But when I saw them, saw myself and what he did to me... I just knew. I knew he was the one to blame. No matter how bad it's been, I'm glad this happened, because now I think I can really get on with my life where before I was just pretending to. Do you understand?"

"Yeah, I do." And he really did understand. Others would understand too, but he'd been here and if she'd waited Logan knew she might not have told anyone.He knew sometimes you just had to tell someone, even if you really don't want to. "Do you want the pictures now?"

Jenny smiled. "No, keep them for now. I want to think of something special for them."

"I'm sorry we didn't tell you about yer apartment. We jist wanted to give ya some time."

"I got that really quick. You're good people, Logan, I know you wouldn't keep it from me to hurt me. But like I told Hank, talk to me. Don't just protect me. I need to know what's going on. I like that you guys want to keep me safe but I'm a big girl and can handle most things. Best of all, I know who to go to when I can't handle them, but I still need to _know_. And again, like I told Hank, all's forgiven if you don't do it again." She glared at him.

"Hey, it was a group effort. Yer not gonna bop me on the head are ya?" Logan teased.

Jenny rolled her eyes and said dryly. "I don't think I could pick up the chair, it looks like it's bolted down. But I think I'm going to have to insist you guys help clean my apartment."

Because she was looking at Logan she saw Remy come around the corner. "Uh-oh, another member of your little group." She looked guiltily down at the empty cigarette pack. "Um, I think you're out of cigs, Remy." She offered him the rest of the last one with a grin.

"_Chere_, don' you know man's smokes 're sacred?" Remy took it from her, happy to see Jenny smile. "Looks like Remy goin' to de store."

"Goin' in, see ya later, Jenny. Cajun." Logan walked away, knowing he was leaving Jenny in good hands.

Remy sat in the chair Logan vacated. "Want anyt'ing at de store?"

"Maybe some cigarettes of my own?" She suggested and Remy smiled wryly at her. "Just for emergencies. And some moonpies, I'm out."

"_'Oui, chere_. Anyt'ing you want." Standing, Remy charged the cigarette butt and let it explode, raining ashes over the lawn.

Jenny's mouth dropped open for a moment before a light entered her eyes. "How much can you do that? Can you do lots of small things, like back to back?"

He winked at her. "Remy got no limit, _chere_."

"I'll see you later." Jenny got up and ran to the house shouting for Logan, Remy chasing after her.

* * *

That evening everyone was enormously entertained watching Remy blow up the photographs. He did it dramatically, one at a time, to give Jenny the greatest effect.

Jenny clapped, cheered, and danced around periodically shouting "Yeehaw!" and "Yippee!" while watching the images of her past explode and turn to ash.

to be continued.

* * *

note:  
Elizabeth Robbins- I don't think it was so much trust but the closeness this time. And they did look pretty close there didn't they? Those two go up and down so much, who could blame her for lack of trust though?  
Jinxeh- You'll catch 'em if you keep trying. I have faith in you.  
S- Just teasing. It's cool, but I am thinking 12 will be it for _this_ one. Then back to short-stories and secondary character for Jenny. Maybe.  
Silver-Kalan- Thanks! I heart angst too, just for the happy ending afterward. :)  
B Oots- Thanks, I can always count on you. More coming soon!  
GothikStrawberry- More Rogue to come. (She lives there afterall.) And Jenny's getting closure now and moving forward.  
Beany- Thanks as always! 

Something I wanted to clarify but didn't want to go into details in the story. Jinxeh mentioned the buring at the stake thing. This description is what happened but not exactly. I picture in my mind that somehow they tied her to a tree (she was young and didn't use her telepathy on others because she'd been taught by her parent's not to and was too young to make the distinction that it was okay when you're about to _die_.) Anyway they had torches (of course, what mob wouldn't have torches?) and were swinging them around, trying to scare her, and the tree caught fire. They freaked and someone called the fire department but it was too late and she died. That's how I picture Sally's death. Remembering Jenny didn't witness it and was emotional, she put her own spin to it. Which was still essentially true but they didn't _deliberately_ burn her at the stake, just turned out that way. Of course, they didn't regret it either, she was just a mutie after all.

Next chapter's kinda fun and has Jubilee!

Thanks for reading and the support,  
Dizi


	10. Chapter 10

disclaimer: All characters are the property of Marvel, except Jenny who is MINE.

* * *

**Human in a Mutant World  
**by Dizi

* * *

Chapter 10

The day she met with the police, Jenny was given a guestroom. The only good thing about sleeping in the med-lab was that by some miracle she didn't have any nightmares. There was something about the room that made her want to sleep as soon as she walked in... and she was tired of sleeping and the constant mother-hen-ish eye of Hank. The new room was filled with things she was terrified to touch for fear of breaking them, but at least it got her out of the med-lab.

Jenny was also tired of borrowed clothes and handouts. She wanted to see what could be salvaged from her apartment and go from there. It was two days more before Hank deemed her fully recovered and able to leave the mansion. Finally, there was no reason not to get control of her life again.

During those two days no one would let her do anything. She got up early to help with breakfast and Jean or Ororo would give her a glass of juice and make her sit down at the table. She'd never felt so lazy and useless in her life. But today would be different. Jenny went to the kitchen determined she would help, even if it was only washing dishes. Since she was outnumbered by people just as determined to make her rest, she wondered how far that determination would go towards achieving her end.

Jenny peeked around the door looking for Ororo. She was the one who usually got her to sit down and the others all backed her up. If she could get past her Jenny might be able to do something besides sit. Not seeing her right away, she cautiously stepped inside.

A squealed "Jenny!" was her only warning as Jubilee ran through the back door and threw her arms around her in a bear hug.

"Jubilee! Oh, how I've missed you!" Jenny hugged her back and both were laughing. "But what about school?"

"Wolvie sprung me for the day." She gestured at Logan coming in the back door. "Someone told me you needed to go shopping, and who knows the mall better than me?" Jubilee grinned broadly.

Jenny hadn't thought of going to the mall, she usually went to discount stores. "Well, I do need a few things, but I need to clean my apartment first. See if anything can be salvaged. I also have to go to Harry's and get my pay."

"We thought we could take care of your apartment," Scott gestured to the men at the table, "while all you ladies went shopping."

"But it's my things, I should..." Jenny tried to protest.

Bishop shook his head. "We'd rather you not see the... mess." he said, thinking of the blood and gore all over the place. Jenny tended to pay attention when Bishop made statements of this nature because he usually tried to help her handle things instead of simply keeping her from taking care of them herself.

"Besides, it'll be fun. I haven't been shopping in ages." Jean piped in, ignoring Scott's grumbling about credit cards. She and Ororo were determined to make sure Jenny got some better clothes. "And it's better as a group sport."

Jenny knew she was wavering but wasn't willing to give in yet. It was her apartment and her mess, and she just didn't feel right leaving it to someone else to clean up while she had fun. Help, yes, but to have them do it all...

Then Ororo played her trump card. "If we have time, you can show us where you had your nails painted and we can all get ours done." She'd loved Jenny's nails and the women didn't get theirs done often, since the paint tended to get ruined when they were on a mission or during training. It would be a nice treat for all of them.

Jenny looked at her hands and remembered how much she'd liked having pretty nails, missing seeing Hank and Ororo exchange grins behind her back.

"Please, Jenny, say yes, I've never had my nails done by someone in a real salon before!" Jubilee exclaimed making Logan narrow his eyes and mutter something about her not needing to worry about such things yet. "And there's the chili-cheese fries. We can _not_ go to the mall without getting chili-cheese fries." She gave Ororo a special look.

Returning it, she agreed, "Of course."

"If you're sure you want to spend your day cleaning my apartment?" Jenny knew she was done but had to give them one last chance. The men all noded emphatically, especially Bishop who was the only one to have seen the aftermath of her apartment. With everyone looking at her expectantly she could only say, "Sounds like a plan to me."

Taking a seat, she couldn't help asking Jubliee, "Why did you call Logan 'Wolvie'?"

Jubilee sat beside Logan and smiled at him. "It's short for his codename: Wolverine."

Jenny looked at him, blinking several times. "But isn't that some kind of weasel?"

At the stares and muffled laughter around the table, Logan's eyes narrowed dangerously. Everyone stopped to watched him stalk out of the room muttering under his breath before they erupted with laughter. Jenny asking, puzzled, "Well, isn't it?"

* * *

The first stop still had to be Harry's. Jenny needed money and Harry had been holding her's since she didn't have a bank account.

Seeing his face she knew right away something was wrong. "You don't have my money?" she guessed.

"Naw, I got it, that's not a problem." The big man hesitated. "Jenny, is it true you're nineteen?"

She looked stricken. "I can explain-"

Harry stopped her. "One of them cops who were investigating the jerk that attacked you was in here yesterday." He sighed heavily. "Hell, Jenny, he said he'd shut me down if he caught you workin' here. He seemed to know all about you."

"So, I'm fired." She looked around despondently. The place wasn't much really, but she loved it. Harry's was more home to her than her apartment.

"NO!" Harry wasn't letting her go that easy. "I figure you can still do the books, hiring the waitresses, and setting the schedule, that sort of thing. I'm no good at that stuff and you are. He can't get me for that. You just can't wait customers no more." He paused. "If you'd be willing to do that 'til you're twenty-one."

"I'll be twenty in a few months." Jenny said, thinking quickly, full of hope. She's been doing those thing for awhile now and could handle it fine. "It would only be for a little over a year." Which seemed like a long time right now. "We can try it, but I think I'll have to get a second job. I can't make it working part-time."

"That's fine." He let out a relieved breath. Harry hadn't wanted to let her go. Not only was she the best waitress he'd ever had but he'd come to rely on her. He'd found he had some kind of strange fatherly feelings where she was concerned but didn't want to think about that. It had torn him up inside seeing her bleeding on the floor. "We'll try it like that then."

* * *

Jenny had never been shopping with someone else before - she didn't count her mother as that was so long ago. To have so many people concentrating on clothes just for her was unnerving. She hadn't known it could be so fun, nor so easy. They didn't let her look for herself, instead sending Jubilee with clothes for her to try on. In some ways, she found it very strange as they picked items she would never have chosen herself.

She'd never really paid attention to her clothes, mainly wearing plain t-shirts and jeans that were really too big on her. Over the last few days, Jenny'd come to realize how much she'd hidden herself with her clothes. She hadn't realized how much she'd grown up and she now had a real figure. After seeing the women at the mansion, she was ready for pretty things to wear and grateful for their help.

Ororo had gotten permission to give a discrete word to the women and they were all aware Jenny wanted to keep her back covered. But that seemed to be a small obstacle to them and they found _lots_ of things for her to try on.

Jean and Ororo seemed to concentrate on clothes more suitable for work, while Jubilee and Rogue looked for everyday clothes. They did find jeans but they weren't like any she'd ever had before. They were in different colors and some had lovely designs. The same was true of the shirts and blouses, some of which were sleeveless that Ororo made sure covered her scars. A few had low backs but between them all they convinced Jenny to get a couple button up shirts she could wear over them to keep her back hidden. Rogue even found a swimsuit with a top like a short shirt and Jenny was delighted, as she hadn't been swimming since before Sally's death.

They barraged her with pants - mainly jeans - shorts, shirts, blouses, skirts, dresses and clothes of all sorts. All were in pretty colors and patterns. Jenny was in heaven, but had trouble figuring out what she would do with so much. It wasn't the money, she had been saving and had plenty, but she just didn't know what she would _do_ with them all. Not that she was willing to give any of them up.

The real shock was the lingerie Betsy took it upon herself to pick out for her. It seemed the pretty robe had been hers and Jenny couldn't fault her taste. Blushing, she tried to explain she felt funny getting such revealing and expensive items, and she certainly wasn't going to let anyone else see her with them on. In the end, the underclothes made her feel so very adult and feminine she couldn't resist. Though she made sure to get plain pajamas too.

They didn't stop there. Just when Jenny thought they were done the women moved on to accessories. She found herself buying belts, purses, and costume jewelry. Their obsession with shoes was completely mind boggling, Jenny being given a horrified look when she stated she already had shoes and they were fine.

Finally, they deemed Jenny to have enough of everything and went on to the food court for the promised chili-cheese fries and also milkshakes. Everyone taking time to rest from their labors. Jenny couldn't believe the whirlwind all of them turned out to be when shopping. Together they were worse than Jubilee on a hyper day, and they seemed to take it all so very seriously.

* * *

While they rested Scott called Jean and relayed through her they'd finished Jenny's apartment and would bring the few surviving items to her room at the mansion. There hadn't been much left, a few cd's - music being one of Jenny's loves, especially while cleaning - odds and ends pieces of clothing, towels and some toiletries.

Everything else had to be thrown out. They spent hours carting out her trashed possessions and sweeping up broken dishes and assorted items. Hank moaned over the torn books and momentos from all her friends that she'd shared with him and could never be replaced.

When they'd scrubbed, vacuumed and overall cleaned up as best they could, Warren suggested getting a special service to clean the rest of the blood and gore. Logan said, and they all agreed, it would be best if Jenny never returned there. Bishop and Remy pointed out it might be a problem convincing Jenny of that.

Or so they thought.

* * *

She brought the subject up while they all had their nail's done. Shuddering, she told them "After everything, I just can't imagine going back there."

"Sugar, th' Professor said ya could stay with us as long as ya want." Rogue reminded her.

"Well, yeah, he did but it just doesn't feel right living off someone else, and now I have to get a new job..." Jenny hadn't meant to tell them about that but was distracted watching Claude - the nail artiste - painting the intricate designs on her fingernails.

Admiring her own nails, Ororo said, "I understood you to be happy with your position at Harry's."

Jubilee was having trouble keeping still she was so excited by the experience of getting her nails done professionally. "Why would you want to leave? I know you like it there."

Seeing their curious looks and Betsy's arched brow, Jenny muttered, "I'm underage."

Jean was sure she hadn't heard correctly. "I'm sorry?"

Not meeting their eyes, "I'll be twenty in a few months." Jenny sighed. "Mike, one of the detectives looking into Prof. Notheis, told Harry he'd close the place down if I stayed on waiting customers. Harry's willing to keep me on part-time doing books and stuff, but I can't make enough to live on that way and I'll need another job."

Jubilee's voice was loud and clear. "Rotten jerk." Rogue nodded agreement, but Betsy, Jean and Ororo were happy to have their friend out of such a rough environment.

"Maybe we can help." Jean said thoughtfully. "Between us, I'm sure we can think of something." She was remembering Hank and Charles saying they could use an assistant, and she decided to speak to Scott and them about it.

* * *

Putting the new clothes away was a huge chore after a long day, but Jenny was determined to finish the day in her own clothes. She'd decided it was worth the extra work to get everything in her closet so she could see them all before deciding what to wear.

Jubilee had offered to help but seemed distracted and was just sitting on the bed and seemed to be watching Jenny closely. She could tell her young friend had something on her mind but she was too tired to try to figure out what it was. At this point the possibilities were seemed endless.

"Jenny?" Jubilee's voice was hesitant. "What happened? Wolvie won't tell me and he usually doesn't keep things from me, unless they're personal. Why did that guy hurt you?"

She sat down on the bed beside her, carefully considering her words. "Did he tell you anything at all?"

"Just that some jerk stabbed you."

"Well, that's true. Very simplified, but true." She drew a deep breath. "I'm not telling you all the details, but a long time ago, when I was about your age, something really bad happened to me. The jerk, Prof. Notheis... well, he caused it. There were photographs and someone recently sent copies of them to the school board and he lost his job. He seemed to think it was me who did it."

"Did you?" Jubilee thought she would have. The guy deserved much worse than losing his job for whatever he'd done to Jenny.

"No, I didn't have any copies." Jenny had thought hard about how it might have happened and wished now that she _had_ done it, but knew she wouldn't have had the courage. "I think he did something to someone else and they found the pictures and did it to punish him."

"But he's dead right? I heard Remy talking and he said some guy killed himself in your apartment."

"Yeah, he's dead." _After ruining her life again_. Jenny thought.

"I heard Bishop say that he wished he were still alive 'cause he wanted to kill him." Jubilee grimaced. "Remy and Wolvie feel the same way, I bet."

"They're good friends." Jenny smiled. "I think Hank feels that way too."

"Hey, you really like Hank, don'cha?" Jubilee grinned at her. "Are you in love with him? I think he's cool. Not as cool as Wolvie, but totally cool."

"You mean the way you love Logan?" Jenny teased and watched Jubilee blush. "No, I'm not in love with him. He's my friend in a way that the others really can't be, I think. We kinda understand each other."

"Oh." She wasn't ready to give up on the idea. "But maybe, like, someday it could be more..."

"I doubt it." Jenny just didn't know how to explain it. "Could you see youself in love with, um... Hell, I don't know. Charles, maybe? I just haven't met anyone who made me feel that way."

"Because of what happened to you?" Jubilee asked softly.

"Maybe, or maybe it just hasn't been there. I don't know." She wondered how she could talk like this to a fourteen-year-old.

"I bet that'll change." Jubilee eyed Jenny again. "You're much different now than when we first met you."

"You know, I feel different. I think I'm just finally growing up. I was almost eighteen when we met so maybe it's just time." Jenny picked out some clothes that matched her nailpolish. "I'm gonna change."

Jubilee stopped her when she was almost in the bathroom. "Can I see?" she whispered.

"No." That was something she wouldn't even consider.

When she came out of the bathroom, Jubilee nodded approval and they started out the door. "Jenny? You know, Hank said you like us just the way we are, but I think you kinda hafta like yourself that way too."

"I'm trying, kiddo, I'm trying." Jenny laughed. "How'd you get so smart, huh?"

"I hang out with a guy who seems older than dirt. Have to, like, keep him on his toes, don't I?" And they both laughed.

"Which reminds me."Jenny asked, as they walked down the hall."Since Logan's not around, why don't you explain the weasel thing to me?"

Jubilee exploded into laughter, unable to talk.

Neither of them heard the low growl from the bedroom they were passing.

to be continued.

* * *

note:  
Jinxeh- I take that as a great compliment.  
Beany- The picture thing with Remy just had to be done, not sure where it came from. And sorry I picture Dylan like that guy on SVU and think of him as married. I've got someone else in mind for Jenny. Just gotta figure out how to get them together. Gotta think of it soon as I want it for 12.  
GothikStrawberry- I think that part with Wolvie is what I was really building toward the whole time so Jenny could get closure. This whole rest should get her to the comfort part, eventually.  
SabeyBaby- Thought you'd forgetten me! Just kidding, haven't been reading much myself. (My family thinks I've lost it, carrying around a notebook instead of a paperback) Hope you liked the Jubes.  
B Oots- Sorry I'm afraid the school things not really going anywhere else in this one, maybe later in a short-story. 

Next chaptersettles Jenny's immediate future. She gets a job and I bet it's not what you expect. It'll be a few days though as I have to work. (Dammit)

Thanks for reading and the support,  
Dizi


	11. Chapter 11

disclaimer: All characters are the property of Marvel, except Jenny who is MINE.

* * *

**Human in a Mutant World  
**by Dizi

* * *

Chapter 11

Waking at around two in the morning from one of her usual nightmares, Jenny knew from past history she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep without having more. She really wasn't sure how she'd avoided the nightmares until now but was happy she hadn't disturbed Hank with them. He probably knew she would have nightmares but that didn't mean he had to witness one.

As she wanted to help out anyway, she decided to get a start on breakfast. Being this early, there wouldn't be anyone there to stop her. Jenny just couldn't seem to make them understand, she wanted to help, needed to. She'd felt helpless too many times and doing things to help out allowed her in some measure to take control, even if it was only in her own mind.

After the last few days, waitress that she was, she was familiar with everyone's preferences and the usual breakfast menu. Instinctively organized, she quickly had everything prepared to be cooked and looked for something else to do. Like her first day at Harry's, her upbringing came to the forefront and she started cleaning. Walls, cabinets, countertops, and sinks, every surface got scrubbed. By five a.m. the only surface she hadn't cleaned was the floor and she thought it would be better to wait until after breakfast for that. Finally satisfied with level of cleanliness in the room, she started cooking.

The one X-man who was a true morning person - hence the six a.m. workouts - Scott walked into the kitchen at five-fifteen and paused at the sight. The kitchen gleamed, coffee was brewing, and breakfast was started, all in the most efficient manner he'd ever seen. Not that he was an expert on cooking breakfast, but he'd observed some hectic mornings and could tell right away this would not be one of them.

Upon seeing him enter the room, Jenny put bread in the toaster waiting to start it and fixed his coffee the way he liked. "Hi! So, you're the early one, huh?"

"Everyone hates me for it but I'm always up before dawn." He accepted the coffee from her, in his favorite mug no less. "Sometimes I can go back to sleep but I always wake with the day. You?"

"It's never been a problem for me to get up, but working in a bar tends to make a person a night-owl. I'd forgotten how nice it is this early in the morning." She looked out the window a moment seeing a hint of sunrise before turning back to him. "Ready for breakfast?"

"Sure." Scott watched Jenny seeing a confidence in her he hadn't seen in a long time. He hadn't wanted to interfere but had noticed the way the ladies were treating her and how she was trying to rebel but didn't want to hurt their feelings. Scott had intended to talk to Jean about it but Jenny had taken matters into her own hands, just as Logan said she eventually would if it was a problem.

Throughout the rest of breakfast he watched her. She kept the coffee pot full and the toast fresh. The counters stayed clean and uncluttered. And every time someone walked into the room she had breakfast ready for them within minutes. Without thinking about it, she treated Jean and Ororo the same way and they found themselves sitting and eating with everyone else for a change. Most important, from what he could see Jenny didn't exhaust herself keeping up with everyone. She just seemed to be extremely neat, efficient and organized. He was a man who could appreciate that.

Jean had told him she thought Jenny would be a good assistant for either Hank or Charles but Scott could see something else for Jenny. Once he had the details straight in his mind, he inclined his head slightly to Charles indicating he wanted to speak to him privately. Excusing himself, Charles went to his study and Scott joined him a moment later.

Charles was surprised at his proposal, to say the least. He had gotten used to the idea of an assistant. "Are you sure, Scott? Won't certain... _people_ be put out?"

Scott shook his head. "Not if we make it official. I'm sure Jenny would be willing to accept help if they want to offer. Didn't you see her this morning? She was more comfortable today than she has been since she came, not to mention confident. I think she'll jump at it."

Nodding thoughfully, Charles sighed. There went his assistant. "I needed to speak to her later today anyway. I'll talk to her about it then."

* * *

Walking into the study later, Jenny couldn't understand why she was so nervous. She liked Charles and was pretty sure he liked her, but she couldn't shake the sense of being sent to the principal's office. Though she'd never had a principal as nice as Charles. Later, Bobby said something about mellowing with age when she mentioned her feelings to him.

Charles may have seen her gaitation, or maybe he was used to it, and smiled gently at her. "Good morning, Jenny. That's a lovely dress, by the way." He watched her eyes light up as she looked down at the pretty new dress she'd changed into after breakfast. "This hopefully won't take too long. Please, have a seat and be comfortable." He gestured to a chair.

"First there are some legal matters. The University does want a DNA test before releasing your father's notes and research to Hank." They both suspected even with Jenny's permission they would never be able to trust the University to release everything. There was too big a morality question to the research. Hank had actually given up on the idea it would be of use but since Jenny was willing to assist he wasn't going to turn it down.

"My lawyers have also found what they term to be a 'modest' amount left from your father's estate. It seems Warren was correct in the lack of provisions against you in his will. However, his lawyer is under the impression that you are deceased and also wants a DNA test. So we can take care of both at the same time."

Charles then named the 'modest' amount and Jenny's eyes went wide. He didn't tell her it would have been a much lower amount but some stocks went up before they could be liquidated and left a higher amount than the doctor had intended. Virtually everything had been bequeathed to the F.O.H. and he had been very careful to leave just enough so there would be no grounds for contention. But for fate, Jenny would have only gotten enough to get her nails painted and stop at a fast food restaurant. Now, he was pleased to know she would be able to do virtually anything she wanted with such a large sum.

"I don't know what to say." Jenny's mind was still spinning. "I can do any tests you need and sign any papers you want, but I'm not sure it would be right to use his money for my goals. We both know he didn't want me to have it."

He took her hand in his and met her eyes. "What are you looking for? What are your dreams?"

"I don't want anything that different from anyone else, really. I want to feel pretty again and... I want a home of my own. A real home again." Jenny's voice was dreamy. He noticed she didn't mention a family, but she was young and had been through alot, so might not be ready for that dream yet.

"Perhaps until you find it, at least for awhile, you can share mine." They shared a smile and she wondered how she could ever have been nervous to come in here. Charles sighed, he'd never get a better opening. "Scott and I have a proposition for you..."

* * *

The same afternoon - after much negotiating over the details - Scott called a meeting of all the mansion's residents to the large conference room to make the announcement.

"Some of you may have noticed how hectic and disorganized things have been lately." Scott began. "There's more people living here than ever before and rather than getting more done there always seems to be more to do. To correct the problem, we've decided to hire someone to take the situation in hand and she will have control of virtually all household matters. In the future, starting tomorrow and until further notice, all matters pertaining to the kitchen or any household matter will go through Jenny." Sitting down Scott gestured her forward to say her piece.

Jenny took a deep breath and went into what she thought of as 'work mode', wondering how Scott had talked her into making a spectacle of herself like this. He could have passed everything along, but he'd insisted on this saying something about them respecting her. "Um, hi. I guess I should tell everyone a box will be put on the counter by the coffee maker for, uh, questions, suggestions, likes and dislikes until I can get a handle on everyone. Oh, especially any allergies. Anything special you want please just ask and I'll do my best."

A large blue furred hand shot up to her right, waving frantically. Jenny rolled her eyes. "Hank, put your hand down, I've already got twinkies on my list. Anyone else, see me after the meeting." As he slowly lowered his hand laughter went around the room.

"Moving on, I am _not_ a maid. You spill a drink and I'll hand you a towel or mop. I will _not_ clean your bedroom without monetary or personal compensation. Same with laundry, except for uniforms, Scott won that one." Several hands immediately went up, Warren's being first. "After the meeting."

"A second fridge will be installed tomorrow for community use. Snacks, leftovers and any personal items will be placed in that one. Unless you're helping cook, I expect you to stay out of the main one. If someone takes your personal stuff, don't come to me. I'm not the food police. On the other side, someone takes something from the main fridge and dinner suffers, don't come to me then either. No one's going to be stupid enough to put a lock up or something like that. You have to trust each other and I have to trust you. I'm sure we understand each other." She met eyes all around the room.

"Next, I don't drive and I don't want to learn. I'll need a ride to the grocery store twice a week. I don't care how it's decided who drives, but keep in mind if it's you then you get to give immediate input to the grocery list." She paused remembering a rule. "Oh, and I'm not mentioning names, but a rule was made that grocery money cannot be used for alcohol or tobacco. I can't buy alcohol anyway, but you can talk to the driver about making purchases for you." She didn't mention who because she'd made the rule, since she didn't want to be responsible for it.

"Lastly, my days off are not set, but will be posted in the kitchen. If I'm off and someone wants to cook, that's cool. If you want, let me know and I'll add the ingredients to my list." Once again she met eyes around the room. "This is a trial right now to see how it goes. If you don't like something, talk to me, or if you prefer Scott or Charles. Frankly, you all sound like alot of work and there's a Denny's down the road if it doesn't work out, so its no skin off my back. Any questions?" When there was no raised hands, she left saying on the way out "Okay, I'm waxing the floor in the formal dining room, so nobody go in there unless they want to redo it."

* * *

"I've never seen Jenny so forceful." Ororo said into the silence that had taken over the room at Jenny's departure.

Logan chuckled. "You've never seen her at work. She's different there. Looks like she's applyin' it ta us now."

"You've also never inspired her ire. She can be quite forceful when she is greatly agitated." Hank remembered their confrontation several evenings before. Even after that occasion he was still astonished by the person he knew to be shy.

Charles was dreamy-eyed over the thought of the formal dining room being waxed. "I believe she'll work out well."

"I don't know..." Jean had gotten attached to being somewhat in charge of the kitchen.

"It's not like she's going to kick you out, Jean." Scott knew her better than anyone else alive and was prepared for this. "She will free up some of everyone's time though. How often have you had to cook right after a mission, when you're dead tired? Or after staying in the med-lab when someone's been hurt? How many things around here have been put off because no one had time to deal with them? Jenny will take care of all that. Give it a chance?"

"An' she be more confident now." Remy observed. "Jenny feel dat she belong."

"Temporarily, anyway." Scott was glad someone else understood. "She'll still be working part-time at Harry's and fully intends to go back when she turns twenty-one."

"This could be fun." Bobby rubbed his hands together in glee at the thought of a new victim for his pranks.

Logan chuckled. "Be warned, Jenny don't get back, she gets even." He grunted. "Think she used to hang around Bishop too much."

"She was raw clay, ready to be molded. She needed a little toughening to work at Harry's." Bishop was proud of the young woman who had just stood up to a bunch of people who could take down some of the best in the world.

"Ah'm just happy she's stayin'. Ah like her and maybe we can loosen her up some." Rogue had some guys in mind she wanted Jenny to meet.

"Jubilee will not need to go to Harry's to see Jenny when she visits." Ororo had never liked Jubilee going there. At the look Logan gave her, she regretted her words. Jubilee had left before the meeting and he missed her already.

"She did say she was going to look for another job anyway." Jean knew Scott was right and she _did_ like Jenny.

"Jenny be a good waitress." Remy reminded them. "If she keep up wit' ever'body at Harry's den she can keep up wit' us."

Charles decided this had gone on long enough. "As Scott said, we will all give Jenny a chance. I personally have no doubts about her abilities. I believe when the time comes for her to return to what she feels is her real life we will all miss her greatly. Of course, we will all have more than a year to change her mind about leaving."

to be continued.

* * *

note:  
Elizabeth Robbins- I couldn't resist!  
Jinxeh- Never got to see Evolution, but now I'm glad because I might not have done the weasel thing, and I really enjoyed it. No! Not in the city! Oh well, you keep up the good work.  
B Oots- Anything for you!  
Beany- Yeah, retail is its own world. Hope he lives up to your expectations!  
Gothik Strawberry- Thanks, and just a little Rogue in the next one. But I've got an idea for her later. Maybe.  
Silver-Kalan- I sure hope so. She needs a rest! Thanks.  
Sarai- You have got it _so_ completely! That is exactly what I was looking to do. I thank you from the bottom of my heart for understanding so well. 

Only one more to go! Hope it lives up to expectations. Just as a warning, we are going to skip forward in time. I think I fudged the timeline a _little_ bit but I just had to in order to get the people there I wanted. As soon as I get it back from my beta I'll post ch12 and that will be the end of this one. But I've got plans. Oh, yes I do. Jenny will definitely still be around.

Thanks for reading and the support,  
Dizi


	12. Chapter 12

disclaimer: All characters are the property of Marvel, except Jenny who is MINE.

* * *

**Human in a Mutant World  
**by Dizi

* * *

Chapter 12

16 months later...

Jean made another pot of coffee and looked at the disaster area that used to be the kitchen. "I miss Jenny."

Scott hid his smile behind his coffee mug. "She's only been gone a week, Jean."

"And look how long it took for the kitchen to start looking like this! I am not going into the rec-room, and someone had better tell Warren to stop trying to pay people to wash his clothes." Everyone had gotten used to Jenny taking care of everything and it would take long time for them to start doing it all themselves again.

Bobby walked in shaking his head. "Nobody go to the lab for fear of you life. Hank's out of twinkie's."

"But Jenny left him with a huge supply!" Jean exclaimed.

"I have no idea what could have happened to them all." Bobby tried and failed to look innocent.

"Oh for God's sake. Scott, you better do something. I'm going back to bed." Both men watched her stomp out of the room.

"What's with her?" Bobby was still staring after Jean. "I've never seen her that way."

Scott calmly took another drink of his coffee. "She misses Jenny."

"It's not like she moved across country. She's about twenty minutes away." He said confused. "And it's not like everyone didn't know she was leaving. I mean she gave laundry lessons."

Once again hiding his smile, Scott replied. "Uh-huh. Too bad Warren didn't pay attention."

"Oh, he went, he just doesn't like doing laundry." Bobby smirked. "I paid attention and figure in another week he'll pay my price. I'm doubling Jenny's charge."

"I don't think Warren needs help finding a house."

"What?"

"That's how Warren paid Jenny, he helped her find her house."

Bobby's eyes were wide. "Warren bought Jenny's house?"

Scott sighed. "No, he helped her _find_ it. She didn't know how to go about it. So her deal with Warren was for him to find the house for her." It was a nice house too. Three bedroom, big backyard, couple trees, great kitchen - Jenny'd insisted on a good kitchen - all new appliances, living room and den, garage, it was a great house. Scott remembered how Warren had so much trouble finding what she wanted in the area she needed, and wondered if he'd had it built and not told her.

"How much did Charles pay?"

"Counseling. He started helping Jenny about a week after she hired on." Charles would come out pale and Jenny would be cheerful. If it wasn't so serious, it would have been funny. Scott wondered where this was going because it wasn't like these things were secret, Bobby should already know. The rest of the house did.

"Hank?"

"She felt bad about her father's research not being of help."

"Logan?"

"Took her to Harry's whenever she needed to work."

"Sam?"

"Did his own."

"Bishop?"

"Something to do with that policeman that bothered her."

"Remy?"

"Neither he nor Jenny said. Look none of this is a secret, why do you want to know?"

"She made me pay _money_! For each load! Why did I have to pay when they didn't?" he exclaimed.

"Did you offer her anything? She said in the beginning monetary or personal compensation."

Bobby stomped out of the room muttering under his breath.

Kitty and Ororo walked in as Bobby left. They both stared at the kitchen counters which were crammed full of dishes and so dirty you could hardly tell what color they were. Ororo sighed, "I miss Jenny."

"I know you talk about her all the time and I haven't met her, but..." Kitty looked around the kitchen again and gestured to indicate the whole house, "how good could she have been? I've never seen the mansion look this bad." Kitty Pryde had returned to the mansion along with Kurt Wagner and Piotr (or Peter as most called him) Rasputin the day before and they had all been shocked by the state of the mansion. Every room was like the kitchen.

Ororo just shook her head, unable to explain.

Scott had an answer though. "Jenny was good... _is_ good. She's probably _too_ good. Nobody had to do anything but barely pick-up after themselves and everyone got used to it. For six-weeks before she left, she tried to lecture everyone about what needed to be done when she was gone and no one listened to her."

"We kept hoping she would change her mind and stay." Ororo protested.

"She bought a house and talked of nothing for three months but going back to Harry's. Jenny was definitely leaving." Scott reminded her. "By the way, Bobby says Hank's out of twinkies and to stay away from the med-lab."

Ororo frowned. "Jenny told me she bought him ten boxes. He could not have eaten them all already."

Kitty laughed. "Well, you know how Hank is with twinkies."

"You do not understand. Jenny kept careful track to be sure she would always have enough on hand. As I understand, the most he goes through in a week is two boxes." Ororo frowned again. "Unless..."

"What?" Kitty was really curious about this girl. For over a year, whenever she talked to the Professor he got a dreamy look on his face and told her about something in the mansion having been _cleaned_. The attic, the chandelier, the library, and who all knows what else. Everyone else talked about their friend who didn't sound so great when you listened to them. All they said was she was wonderful but didn't really explain why.

"Unless Bobby stole them." Scott finished.

"Why doesn't he just get his own?" Kitty hadn't ever really spent much time with Bobby.

"Because he is Bobby." Ororo shook her head and sighed. "I am going to the garden. Come see me later, Kitten, and we will go to get our nails done."

"'Kay, see you." She waited until Ororo was gone then cleaned a mug, filled it with coffee, and sat down at the table with Scott. "Scott, tell me about Jenny. No one can seem to say anything but that she's wonderful."

"I'm not sure I can really explain either, Kitty." Scott looked at her thoughtfully. "A lot that we admire about her is some of the things she's been through. No one probably explained because you haven't met her and they felt like it would be wrong to tell you the secrets of someone to whom you're a stranger."

"So tell me something that's not so personal." she said exasperated. "She lived here for over a year surely there's something you can tell me."

"I suppose I can tell you about the first time I met Jenny." Scott said doubtfully. He barely understood what happened himself. "She was a waitress at Harry's, sort of, I'm not sure I understand the details but she was working there anyway. Bishop, Remy, Logan and Jubilee went there to play pool and some woman recognized Remy as a mutant and assumed the whole group was." Kitty nodded understanding, it happened that way sometimes. "The woman worked up the nerve to protest their presence with 'normal' humans and decided her best target was Jubilee. When the woman started yelling at her, Jenny came to her defense and a fight broke out. She almost lost her job because she was supposed to somehow prevent a fight."

"At _Harry's_? How was she supposed to do that? There's _always_ a fight at Harry's." Kitty hadn't ever been there but everyone had heard about Harry's.

"I don't really understand that part myself," Scott admitted, "but she got to keep her job. I think it helped that I paid for the damages. There's not as many fights anymore."

"So, she got into a fight to protect Jubilee? Wasn't Logan there?" She was sure Scott had said he was. "Why didn't she let him take care of it?"

"That's what I mean, Kitty. Somehow Jubilee and Jenny became friends right away. Jenny saw her in trouble and just didn't wait. She knew Remy, Bishop _and_ Logan was there, but she jumped in anyway. Bishop said he didn't know how she took the woman down, she should have taken Jenny easy. At the time Jenny was very shy and sweet." Scott refilled his mug and sat down again while Kitty thought about his words.

"What do you mean by 'at the time'? She's not so sweet anymore?" Kitty wasn't sure she understood half of Scott's story.

He shook his head. "She's not so timid anymore. She's very... well, I guess the word is upfront. Jenny tells it like it is. She's very kind and generous. She has some kind of strange friendship with Hank, won him over the first day they met."

"She wasn't put off by him? Or was he using his image-inducer?" Kitty knew how lonely Hank was. He hid it alot but everyone knew. Like Kurt, even alot of mutants were scared of him when they first met.

"When they first met he was using it, but later when he turned it off she didn't react at all. I think it threw him off." Scott smiled, thinking how he'd never forget the look on Hank's face that day.

The backdoor opened and a bleary eyed Logan walked in, going directly to the coffee maker and growled when there were no mugs beside it where Jenny had always kept them.

"I'll get you one, Logan." Kitty hurried to clean a mug for him. Logan without coffee was not a pretty sight.

Watching him Scott said, "If you say you miss Jenny, I might loose it."

"Why would I do that? She lives twenty minutes away an' I'll see her every time I go ta Harry's." Logan was evidently confused by the statement.

"Exactly." Scott was glad someone else understood.

Kitty filled the mug with coffee and brought it to Logan. "So, you know Jenny well?"

"Sure, jus' came from her new house. Helped Bishop put in some security an' gonna go back later ta help with the new furniture," he said casually. "But she doesn't have any coffee."

"That would be because Jenny doesn't drink coffee." Scott said dryly and frowned. "She's been living there a week without furniture or security?"

"Thought ya knew. Bishop, Remy and me been takin' turns stayin' with her an' helpin' paint an' stuff." Logan shrugged. "She said it would be a vacation after workin' here for so long. Shoulda seen her laugh when Remy told her what the place's lookin' like."

"She tried to get everyone involved in the housework before she left and they wouldn't listen. I don't know how she did it all by herself." Scott grinned. "I'll never forget the laundry lessons."

"That's 'cause ya didn't hafta go." Logan snarled at him. Lucky bastard had Jean to do his laundry.

"Jenny knew she was leaving for a long time. She never intended to stay permanently." Scott explained to a wide-eyed Kitty, laughing. "So she tried to prepare everyone for when she was gone. Bobby, Warren, Hank, Bishop, Remy and Logan had to get lessons in how to do laundry because she did theirs and wanted to make sure they knew how to do it right."

"I told her I know how to do laundry. Jus' liked havin' somone else do it." Logan defended himself.

"As I understand it the only ones who paid attention are Hank and Bobby." Scott continued. "Hank because she threatened to cut off his twinkie supply and Bobby wants to make money off Warren. Should have seen his face this morning when I told him how Warren paid her."

"You had to pay her to do your laundry? Wasn't she in charge of that stuff?" Finally Kitty was getting some information and _this_ was what she got? Laundry lessons?

"She was in charge of the mansion, not everyone's personal stuff. She wasn't a maid." Scott explained. "But she was willing to do things like laundry for either money or favors. Bobby's the only one who paid money." He laughed. "Jenny kept waiting for him to offer a favor and he never caught on."

Despite herself, Kitty was getting more curious by the moment. "What did you do for her, Logan?"

"Took her ta Harry's when she needed ta work, do the books an' stuff. Was goin' anyway, so it was nothin'." He shrugged. "She was willin' ta do it, jus' didn't wanna get taken advantage of."

Scott went through the list of all the favors everyone had done for Jenny then asked Logan, "What did Bishop do? Something about the police detective?"

"The jerk was suppressin' evidence on that school she went ta an' he got the goods on him. Place got shut down an' Jenny didn't hafta testify. She was real grateful." He shook his head. "An' don't ask 'bout Remy. Neither of 'em's tellin'. Might be for blowin' up the photos." Logan grinned.

"I'm confused." Kitty shook her head.

"Jenny went ta a school where some bad thing's went down. There were some photos - which I'm not tellin' ya about so don't ask - and Gumbo blew 'em up. It was a fun night." Logan grinned remembering Jenny dancing around and cheering as each picture exploded. "If ya wanna meet her there's a barbeque at her house tomorrow night. Jenny said everyone's invited an' I was plannin' to drag the elf over ta meet her. Emma an' Sean's lettin' Jubes come down overnight an' Harry's closin' down fer the night ta be there, he's bringin' the beer."

"I planned on reminding everyone at dinner." Scott said. "Jenny wants to meet you and show off her house. Jean and Ororo wouldn't go over there before. They kept trying to get her to stay."

"When ya make yer speech tonight tell 'em not ta bring anymore moonpies." Logan grinned. "Every time someone goes over there they bring a box an' she says the pantry's full of 'em."

"Moonpies? I don't get it." Kitty looked from one man to the other, both grinning.

"Ya know how Hank is with twinkies? That's how Jenny used ta feel 'bout moonpies. Said somethin' 'bout marshmallow and chocolate bein' better than cream-fillin'. She and Hank used ta fight 'bout it 'til he realized that if he won he'd be sharin' his twinkies." His eyes twinkled mischieviously. "Then a certain someone started tryin' to bribe her with 'em an' she had so many she got sick of 'em fer awhile. Now, we jus' tease her 'bout 'em."

"Okay, I give." Kitty just had to know. "Who was it?"

"Warren when he couldn't find her a house and she presented him with a bill for all the laundry." Scott supplied.

"It was funny as hell 'cause he spent weeks talkin' her inta keepin' the money from her father jus' so he could help her get the house an' wouldn't hafta pay her to wash his clothes an' clean his room." Logan said and continued before she could ask. "Jenny an' her father didn't get along so she didn't wanna keep his money. So ya goin' tomorrow?"

"If you're sure she won't mind, I'd love to." Kitty was so curious she almost didn't care if Jenny did mind.

"Jenny specifically said to invite the three of you." Scott informed her. "She wants to meet you. I think she feels bad for leaving and having the mansion be a mess when you arrived."

"Yeah, she held off movin' out fer a month but she jus' couldn't wait any longer. The more she waited the more everybody thought she'd stay." _Everybody meanin' 'Ro an' Jeannie_, Logan thought silently.

"Looks like I'm going to a barbeque. Just one more question." Kitty again looked from Logan to Scott. "Why did Jenny leave? Didn't she like it here?"

Scott shook his head. He didn't have a good answer for that one.

"Ya know how ya said ya liked it in England but the mansion still felt like home?" Logan waited for her nod. "That's how Jenny feels 'bout Harry's."

* * *

Logan knocked on Kurt's door twenty minutes later. At his welcoming answer he said, "Ya finish unpackin' yet? Need yer help with somethin'."

"_Ja_, all finished." Kurt had just put the suitcases aside, thinking how he would need to find space in the attic for them. "I only need to put zese away."

Logan grunted. "That won't take long. Before she left, Jenny left space fer ya to put 'em when Chuck said ya was comin' back."

"She made space for our suitcases?"

"Hell, Jenny cleaned the whole attic awhile back. Donated a buncha stuff ta shelters. Took her more'n a week. When Chuck told her ya was comin' she jus' had ta shift stuff around."

Kurt was surprised because the attic had always been a place that everyone dreaded going to as it was so daunting trying to find anything or space for something else. "I am impressed."

"She's why I need yer help. Buncha us is gonna help put her furniture in her new house. Figured ya might wanna help. More a us there is, faster we get it done." Logan grinned. "An' ya'll get ta meet Jenny."

Kurt nodded and picked up his image-inducer. "I vill help."

"Ya don't need that. It's jus' Jenny." Logan gragged a suitcase. "C'mon, Petey said he'd help too. Everybody's meetin' out front an' we'll be done in no time."

Kurt considered and put the image-inducer in his pocket. Just in case.

* * *

Two cars full of X-men pulled up in front of Jenny's new house just as the delivery van was leaving. Men being the word as the women all went to get their nails done.

Remy and Bishop were already there. Bishop doing a double-check of the security system which would alert the mansion in case of a problem. Remy had his arm around a short woman with brown hair and was speaking to her in a low voice.

"I don't care!" She interrupted loudly. "He had no right to talk to you that way. I can have whoever I want here. It's _my_ house! Who do they think they are saying you have to leave? They're delivering furniture not moving in!" Angrily, she pushed him away and stomped inside.

"What happened?" Scott asked as they walked up to Remy. He had an idea but wanted to hear the whole story.

"Bishop, he in de back when de truck arrived. De men look at Remy and dey say dey won' leave de furniture while Remy here. Jenny, she got mad and say she pay dem to deliver so dey deliver." He shook his head. "Dey leave de furniture but dey scratch de tables and break de dresser mirror."

Logan growled.

"She is mad about ze damage, _ja_?" Kurt deemed it a very understandable reaction.

"_Non_, Jenny upset 'bout dem insult Remy." Remy sighed. "Den Bishop come in and dey say somet'ing 'bout him. Jenny, she mad 'bout de furniture but more 'bout what dey say."

Peter and Kurt exchanged curious glances.

Everyone filed into the house. The living-room was full of furniture stacked haphazardly everywhere and looked like it could fall over any second. A lamp had fallen over and broken a window.

Jenny was on a wireless phone pacing while shouting into it. "Don't tell me 'as is', you jerk!" She snarled, obviously having been around Logan too long. "They weren't like this when I saw them, when I bought them, or when they arrived in the truck! Your people messed up my furniture and you _will_ replace it! Tonight! Or the video from my security camera showing what they did will be sent to the evening news!" Jenny slammed down the phone. "Jerks!"

"Feel better, darlin'?" Logan asked in a deceptively calm voice.

"Don't start, Logan. I can handle this myself." She narrowed her eyes and said in a sugary-sweet tone. "And I'm feeling much better now, thank you. And you? Did you get your coffee?"

Logan's mouth quirked, but he didn't comment on the coffee he could smell brewing in the kitchen. "Brought ya some help ta put yer stuff in place." He gestured to Peter and Kurt. "Peter Rasputin an' Kurt Wagner."

Jenny shook their hands taking notice of them for the first time. "I really appreciate the help, I sure couldn't do all this myself." She gestured towards the back of the house. "Bishop might be awhile, he's checking the security again because of the jerk deliverymen."

The men all immediately went to work putting everything in place and assembling items as necessary. Hank worked on putting the computer together in the den. Scott put in the garbage disposal and fixed the window. Remy, Peter, Warren, Kurt, Logan, Bobby, and Bishop - once he was satisfied the security system was running properly - moved all the rest to the appropriate rooms. Except for the damaged furniture which went outside as Jenny said she didn't want the deliverymen in her house again.

Jenny seemed to be everywhere, excitedly chatting about what went where and why. She was running all over wanting to see everything go into place, or mostly anyway. Jenny kept finding herself watching Kurt. There was something about him that kept drawing her eye to him. She was standing in the doorway staring at him when Remy caught her eye, arched an eyebrow at her, and smiled knowingly. Blushing, she ran out, ostensibly to check on something else.

* * *

Kurt and Logan were putting the queen-sized bed in the guest room together when he couldn't wait anymore and asked "You showed her a picture of us, _ja_?"

"Huh?" Logan hadn't been paying attention, trying to figure out why there were more screws than there were holes for the bedframe.

"Jenny. You showed her a picture of me." He was sure Logan had to have donesomething, given her some warning. Her complete lack of reaction to his appearancehad roused his curiosity about her.

"Nope." He looked up, his eyes serious. "That's jus' the way Jenny is. Ask Hank."

Kurt shook his head. "No one reacts zat way without warning."

"Jenny does." Logan gave up trying to figure out the bedframe and threw the extra screw aside. "Look, Elf, Jenny's jus' that way. Think Hank's her best friend besides Jubes, but she don't get ta see her much. She's suffered fer her friendship with mutants - cain't really tell ya 'bout that, it's up ta her ta tell ya if she wants ta. But trust me, she don't care what ya look like. Do ya think I'da brung ya here if it was a problem?"

Kurt nodded thoughtfully. "Why didn't any of ze women come? She vill need help with more than furniture." He'd seen boxes of things needing to be put away. Linens, curtains, dishes, and much more that would need to be put in cabinets and closets.

"Think they're protestin' Jenny leavin'." Logan shook his head. "They'll be here tomorrow. 'Ro promised her and she won't break a promise."

Frowning Kurt tried to understand. "They didn't want her to get a house?"

Logan grunted. "They didn't want her goin' back ta Harry's. Seem ta think she could do better. Cain't understand it's what she wants."

"Harry's?" Kurt couldn't grasp it either. Jenny seemed to be much too nice to be in such a place. "She's leaving ze mansion to work at Harry's?"

"She's been workin' there for more'n three years now. Since 'bout the time I brung Jubes ta the mansion. Jenny'd never have left but she had ta 'cause she was underage. She's head-waitress there, but she does more'n that. Hell, she could probably run the place by herself. Harry says he couldn't get along without her anymore." Gesturing for Kurt to help put the box-spring on the bed, he said "Don't let her fool ya. Jenny's stronger'n she looks. She's had ta be."

They finished putting on the mattress while Kurt tried to read between the lines.

Before they left the room, Logan said. "'Sides, as Jenny says, she's got protection. She's got us."

* * *

They went to the kitchen for a cup of coffee to find Jenny getting out plates of moonpies and cups for all her hard workers. Music was blaring and she was dancing around as she worked.

"Can I help with anything?" Kurt gestured at all the boxes in the corner of the room, barely taking his eyes off her.

"Thanks, but I just finished. Those are empty." Jenny turned down the music and grinned at him. "Can I get you something before everyone else starts wandering in? There's plenty of moonpies." She said dryly. "And I have milk, tea, coffee, um, some of Logan and Remy's beer, and -"

"Coke." Hank finished walking in. "Jenny's preferred caffeinated beverage."

"Ah, it's my internet-connection specialist." Jenny went to the pantry and pulled out a stack of moonpies to get the box of twinkies hidden behind them. She kissed Hank's cheek as she handed them to him.

"Hey! Where's mine?" Bobby said, coming in right on Hank's heels.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "_You_ don't get any. I heard what happened to Hank's supply."

Eyes full of amusement at the other man's reaction to Jenny, Logan nudged Kurt as everyone started coming in just as Jenny predicted. "Watch this. You'll see why Jenny's head-waitress at Harry's."

Jenny passed out everyone's preferred beverage and treat as they came into the kitchen, Kurt and Peter accepting the tea. Just like in the mansion and previously at Harry's, keeping eveything neat and tidy, the coffee fresh, eveyone supplied, and the ashtrays she put out for Logan and Remy empty.

Holding up his bottle of favorite beer, Logan told Kurt. "And she'll always remember ya prefer tea ta coffee. Like she remembers how Cyke there likes his coffee an' how Warren likes his eggs. That's part'a her. She might not see ya fer a year and when ya come in she'll remember what ya like."

Yellow eyes glittering, Kurt nodded his understanding and watched Jenny wipe off the counter again. He understood there was something about Jenny and was curious to know exactly what it was.

Watching him, Logan kept the amusement off his face. Jenny might have just made another conquest. His nose told him the elf was definitely _interested_ in her.

* * *

Scott, Bobby, and Peter met the deliverymen when they came to replace the damaged furniture. Logan wanted to and was firmly overruled, Jenny reminding him she planned to live there for a very long time. Unfortunately, everyone else stayed in the kitchen so there were no witnesses as to what was said to cause Bobby to punch one of them. Scott and Peter weren't talking.

Once the replacement pieces were in place, the men took their leave, Jenny kissing each on the cheek as they left the house. Her eyes lingered on the jeep with Logan, Bishop, Peter and Kurt as it drove away.

Jenny then spent hours putting up curtains, making the beds, hanging pictures, filling the dresser, and doing all the little things that made the house her home. She wanted to get as much done as possible for when her guests arrived and didn't intend to do more tomorrow than cook and get her nails done to celebrate. She was thinking of something with alot of blue in the design.

* * *

Ororo arrived first with Kitty bringing gifts of several house plants. As they went through the house finding the perfect spot for each plant, Kitty and Jenny quickly found they both had an ability to chat about almost anything. Though Jenny did get a little nervous at first with the way Kitty kept watching her, she quickly forgot about it in the pleasure of showing off her house.

Soon her house was filled with X-men - both men and women this time - and she couldn't help remembering the first time she had a guest in her old apartment and how nervous she'd been. Jenny was feeling so comfortable now she couldn't imagine feeling that way again and realized how much she'd grown in the last year.

Harry arrived with the promised beer and left everyone to get their own, saying it was his night off. As a belated birthday present he gave Jenny a bottle of wine which Warren said was a good year, though Jenny didn't really understand what that meant. Harry briefly toured the house then planted himself on the patio with Logan. Surprisingly, he also spent alot of time talking with Charles.

Jubilee was excited to be there knowing a home of her own was Jenny's big dream. She was even more excited to learn permission had been given for her to spend the night and took a bigger interest in Jenny's guestroom.

Scott manned the barbeque grill borrowed from the mansion and everyone wandered around criticizing his cooking. Meanwhile, Jenny showed the ladies all her new treasures and told about the problems with the deliverymen, until he called that the rest of the food was done.

Ororo pulled Jenny aside waiting for the others to continue outside before making her apology. "I am sorry I did not come sooner, Jenny. I kept hoping not only that you would change your mind about leaving but also about using the money from your father to have your scars removed." She had been happy when Jenny had decided to keep the money thinking she would remove the scars. It had been hard for her to understand the house was more important to Jenny than removing the physical reminders of her past.

"I thought about it." Jenny admitted. "It was a hard decision to make, but this is what I've wanted more than anything since my parent's sent me away. A home, 'Ro, a home of my own. I couldn't pass it up, I just couldn't. Jubilee once said I had to learn to accept myself, and she was right. I also have to let others accept the real _me_, scars and all, because those are only the ones you can see.The scars are part of me now. " She smiled sadly."Even if they were gone they would be a part of me. I accept that. Other people will have to as well, until I can actually save the money for it." Jenny's eyes got a little dreamy as she looked around her. "But my house, 'Ro, my _home_, is more than I ever dreamed it would be."

Ororo put her arms around her. "I am sorry I did not understand how important the house was to you."

"It's okay." Jenny laughed. "It was almost better than the way my trio of protectors out there acted. Logan slept in the backyard night before last when I told him to go back to the mansion and let me enjoy my house. He said he wasn't leaving me alone until Bishop finished the security system. Should have seen his face when he found the coffee-maker yesterday morning and I told him I didn't have any coffee grounds. I've never seen anything so funny as him trying to sniff them out all over the house."

"Kitty said he was desperate for coffee when he came in." Ororo smiled. They all found it amusing the way Logan seemed to be addicted to so many cliched things like cigars and coffee considering his healing factor.

"What made it better was Remy brought the can of coffee when he came over not fifteen minutes after Logan left." They were both laughing as they joined the others for dinner.

* * *

After dinner the women all washed and dried the dishes before putting them away not letting Jenny help. They also found the rest of the boxes that hadn't been emptied and put the items away. Jenny didn't say anything knowing they were apologizing for staying away so long.

As the night came to a close and they started to leave, Jenny again kissed everyone's cheek as they left - except Rogue who received a careful hug. Remy, Logan and Kurt being the last to go.

Before leaving, Remy whispered something in Jenny's ear making her blush and carefully look away from Kurt.

Logan ruffled Jubilee's hair and promised to be back in the morning to take her back to Massachusetts.

Kurt held back, making sure he was the very last to go. Before Jenny could say anything, he took her hand and brought it to his lips, placing a kiss on the back, and promising with a twinkle in his yellow eyes, "I am sure ve vill see each other again soon, _fraulein_."

Jenny stared after him with a dazed expression, watching him get in the jeep. She looked up at a giggle from Jubilee.

"I think you found someone that can make you feel 'that way'." the teenager teased, grinning.

Jenny grinned back and down looked at her hand. "Maybe I have."

She watched the jeep disappear down the road.

Finished?

* * *

note:  
GothikStrawberry- The speech just had to be done. Can't you see all them X-men walking all over her otherwise? I sure can.  
Sabeybaby- I'm just glad you like it! Missed you, but the story will still be here, school's more important.  
Elizabeth Robbins- I could see her doing all the typing and stuff but she'd be happier this way. She's a waitress at heart.  
...- Thanks whoever you are!  
S- check out my bio. I updated it to include some info on works in progress. And more Jenny to come.  
B Oots- If I haven't said it, thanks for your loyal support. Means alot.  
Jinxeh- She couldn't forget Hank's Twinkies! And I think I'd stop if I were you, those Jenny's are tough! 

This is it for this one. I enjoyed it a lot though and have a whole bunch of Jenny short-stories in mind about her life at the mansion. Check out 'Jenny and the X-men'. It's gonna include both serious and funny stories about her, both while at the mansion and after she goes back to Harry's. Got about 4 of them written already and ideas for several more. Not necessarily in any special order, just as they come to me. You'll be seeing Jenny for a while probably. Might get sick of her.

When I first started this I didn't expect to write this much on Jenny. She just seemed to grow more than I expected. I fully intend to write about other things and put Jenny back into perspective but it might be a little while now that I'm doing the short-stories too. And I'm not going to do this thing where I post as I write anymore, unless it's a short. If there's a delay I just feel too guilty. Hate to be left hanging so hate doing it myself and leaving you hanging.

Again special thanks to my beta Amanda. Also to Betty, who listened to me go on about Jenny forever. You're both wonderful.

This is a much longer note than I planned, so I'm gonna stop now.

Thanks for reading and the support,  
Dizi


End file.
